Touch of Magic
by IsisIsabella
Summary: Blooms POV through season 2. Bloom was betrayed but now she has to fight, not only for herself but for whole Magix. And if she rewins her true love, that would be nice too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club 'cause else I would

be watching it right now

broadcasting it more frequently then now

and make more than 3 seasons

So, now that's clear let's begin with the story. This is my first Winx Club fanfic and my 2nd fanfic ever.

**A Touch of Magic**

Chapter I: Thoughts… (Introductory)

It was a beautiful sunny day and I'd just returned from vacation. I was so happy I had seen my girls back! I really missed them. I missed Flora's plants and her soft voice, I missed Musa's music and her beautiful voice, I missed Tecna's logic and her computer and I had definitely missed Stella. Stella, the star of Alfea. At least, that's who she thinks she is, but that's what I like about her. I missed her clothes, oh God that closet! It's huge. I missed her clothes and her vanity.

So when I saw them back, I felt complete again. They were the Winx Club. No, they weren't my Winx Club. Maybe people saw me as their leader and I tried to act that way sometimes but I never forced anything on them.

Ah, and then I saw Sky back. That was … heavenly. Firstly, I was a little worried 'cause he was seen with Diaspro during the holidays; but those dark thoughts faded immediately when I saw him. He comforted me instantly and I relaxed under his touch. He made me feel like I was wanted. And that's a great feeling.

I loved him. I still do. People say "I love you" to soon; like it's nothing. In TV-series you see it very often. It's like it isn't a big deal. But it is. It's a huge deal.

To say that to someone… I never told him. But when we were together we just knew it and that was enough. We would speak those words when we were ready.

Sadly, that time never came. We never got to tell those words to each other. But I am deviating; after we saw the guys back. Well, Flora didn't have anyone but she didn't mind and I was sure she would find someone. She's very special; then again we all are special girls. I was right, 'cause Flora found someone, Helia.

Some things happened before that actually. When we said our goodbyes to the boys (off course we didn't only say goodbye) we went in the direction of the school. But then… we saw her. She looked exhausted and she was trudging herself along. I was the first to help her. We all helped her. That was my mistake.

I helped her. And she betrayed me.


	2. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: Don't be so lazy and check in the previous chapter for God's sake, it's still the same you know; I don't own Winx Club yet.

_I helped her. And she betrayed me._

Chapter II: The Betrayal

I don't know why she did it. She wasn't pure evil. I chuckled. Well, she was to me. But that just me, cast off Bloom. When she first woke up, everyone was around her, everyone wanted to help her. She was… new. We didn't know who she was and where she came from. Moreover, she was talking about Pixies. We were all very curious off course; and we went to save the Pixies. That's when she met him. Him, my Sky. Well, he's not my Sky anymore; but I will not get sentimental, I promised that to myself.

It clicked immediately between them and when he got her off the wall in Darkar's caves, I felt a flash of anger and jealousy going true me. It wasn't a good feeling. I didn't even know that girl, and suddenly she was all over my boyfriend. However, she assured me nothing was going on. I couldn't have known then. It seemed impossible to me that it was love at first sight between them,

-with the accompanying whistling birds and the butterflies in the belly-, and I realize now it wasn't love at first sight. But what did happen then? I didn't know; however after we saved the Pixies, we met professor Avalon. I was so glad that someone could finally say something about my parents. I spent a lot of time with him at Alfea and Sky… well, he didn't like that. I guess _she_ was brainwashing him already then. Yes I call it brainwashing, because I really can't believe that those things just… happened.

After we had the fight over the telephone I went to Red Fountain with Stella and Tecna and we tried to stop the Trix, but in vain. Sky got hurt; and not just hurt, he was going to die or maybe already dead. I finally understood that I loved him. And with the fire burning within me I cured him. I was so proud of myself and we were so happy together. I knew he was the one I would say to 'I love you'. That's what I thought.

Layla gained our trust by helping Flora to find out if Helia liked her. All of us knew he did; but Flo… she's just too insecure. Oh yes, then the thing with Jared. Layla was officially part of the Winx Club since we all accepted her (including Stella).The last time I saw Layla was right before we went to Gardenia to go to the Halloween party. She was going to stay at Alfea to study some more, 'cause she was still not totally used to Alfea's method of teaching. Right. That was her cover-up. She didn't go with us to the Halloween party but she stayed at Alfea. I text-messaged Sky that I was going to Gardenia, we went there and we had a blast! It was amazing! Everyone thought it was sad that Layla didn't come; but as we arrived at Alfea we agreed that we would tell her everything. Layla could have done a better job hiding her relationship with Sky, but she didn't. She was stupid enough to let him stay 'till the next morning. She thought we would arrive next day, at noon. Well, she was wrong. They were probably incredibly in love and they forgot that there were other people on the planet. Like me, Sky's girlfriend. The girls were all going to Red Fountain to see the boys, except for me. I didn't. I wanted to unpack first and surprise Sky by coming a little later.

I went inside my dorm, unpacked and decided to say hello to Layla and tell her everything. Because I really liked Layla, she was fun, although she was very impatient sometimes, we got along. I entered her room without knocking (to increase the surprise-effect) and what I saw then… I guess my still-beating heart fell out of my chest on the floor and they walked over it. I saw them, they were… I am not sure if they were doing more than kissing but I really hope it wasn't more than that. I doubt it actually, because he was on top of her and they were both panting heavily.

"So," I asked, crying ", did you catch up with all your lessons?"

Suddenly they both looked to the door and they saw me. His face… those blue eyes… I never wanted to see that again. I ran out, to the lake of the Forest of Light. To Daphne. He ran after me, yelling my name.

"Bloom! Bloom! Wait! Stop" He said.

"What?" I snapped

"It's over between us" he said, emotionless. He said that to me.

"You are such a bastard" I said and I was getting very warm, I imagine that you could see the flames in my eyes. I transformed and after throwing him a fire ball, I went to the Lake. I knew she wasn't there; but that was okay. I knew she will always be there for me when I need her; not only her at the Lake, were I am sitting right now, actually. I probably look horrible because I cried so much but I don't care. I just feel so hopeless.

Is this really the end?


	3. Restoration

_Is this really the end?_

Chapter III: Restoration

It hits me. This isn't the end. I remember now what my share was in the titan we created against Darcy's monster in the simulation room.

"Courage" I whisper. I have courage, what the hell, I _am_ courage. Layla may have been the basis, I was courage, I gave it life. That's what I am.

I have to return to Sparx and I will restore it. I want to do that for Oritel, Mariam and Daphne.

That will be my gift to them, they gave me life and the Dragon Fire and I will give them Sparx back. There's only one problem: How do I get there?

I can't fly, it's to far and way to dangerous and I can't go with the girls. Not now. I can't face any of them right now. It's not like I did something wrong; but I just need to be alone. Deep down, I know I am giving Layla time to win them over; but I really need this. I have to think very hard to find a suitable solution. I could try to create a portal but I haven't done that before. I should be able to do that, having the Dragon Fire. I concentrate really hard and I see a hole appearing in front of me, it's like a tornado of fire. But I am not afraid of fire. I look at it and I want to enter it, but it disappears.

"Damned!" I curse. I have to try again; I can't go to Red Fountain to borrow a ship, although that would be easier. 'I could always steal it' pops in my mind for one second; but that's one second to long for me. There's no way I would do that; where did that come from? It's dangerous to hate Sky; I know hate leads to the dark side; and that's a place where I definitely don't want to end up. I will go to Sparx and after that I will meet my friends again, talk to Layla and I… only hope I will be able to forgive her, or even talk to her. In the prospect of seeing my friends again I renew my strength and I try to create portal again. This time I picture my destination first, because I hope that the Dragon himself will lead me to his final resting-place. I concentrate, I think, I create and I open my eyes.

"Nice" I say, when I see that the portal is much stronger now. I go in the portal, still thinking about home, Sparx and I arrive at my cold destination.

"God, I am so stupid" I say, when I realize I didn't change my outfit. I am still wearing my mini-skirt and my top with short sleeves. I look around because I hope I can see the castle to hide myself there, you never know if there's a monster again. This would go so much faster if I could… fly off course! I am so slow today! Seriously! I transform and I put a spell on my suitcases and Kiko so they follow me in the air during my search. I fly around for about 10 minutes and then I see it. My former home. It almost makes me cry. Almost.

I land neatly with both feet on the ground, followed by Kiko and my luggage.

"So…" I say to Kiko "This is going to be our new home for a while" he just looks at me in horror

"Don't worry," I say, when I see his face. "I will fix things, you know me." He nods and I stroke him. I enter the castle easily, since the door is broken because of the pretty snow monster we (well, not me) 'slew' here. That was the day Sky and me sort of admitted our feelings. I couldn't keep smiling that day. I sight. That was then, this is now. I decide to explore the castle not in Winx form, that just takes too much energy. I reach the dining room and I am amazed by the beauty of it, though it's heavily affected by the ravages of time. I find a stairs and I wonder where it leads to, I hope to the bed rooms. It would be amazing to find it. I go upstairs and in the hallway I see more than 10 doors. The hallway is beautifully decorated with torches and statues. As I pass, the torches magically lit themselves. Suddenly I notice a magnificent door. I never knew something simple like a door could be so stunning. The door attracts me in a certain way and I go towards it. When I stand in front of it, it suddenly disappears.

"What is this" I say out loud. Why did the door disappear? Was it imagination?

"You saw it too right?" I ask, Kiko. The bunny shake his head. I don't believe I imagined it. Is was real; and I will find out what it was; in the meanwhile I will explore the castle some more. I stand still in front of a gigantic wooden door decorated with the same symbol on my medallion. The shield of our family. This is my parent's room! I enter it carefully and what I see there doesn't disappoint me. The room is furnished with beautiful wooden closets, a gigantic canopy,a masterpiece of a make-up table and a crib, all decorated with red and orange diamonds.

I look at the make up table, touch it and I look at the jewels on them. They are still there, a bit dusty, but still. I see a golden ring with a beautiful big ruby and some other orange stone in it and slowly slide it on my ring finger. It glows for 3 seconds and then it's just there, looking beautiful on my finger. I notice the huge bed and realize my parents once lay there and that I was made there. Ew! I suddenly have the urge to leave the room. I will return another time.

I decide to enter the room facing my parents room. As I enter it, I know immediately that this is where Daphne used to sleep, before she moved to the Lake off course. It's completely in gold, I wouldn't have expected less of here. I chuckle; this is exactly how I had pictured her room.

What I want to do now is just find a place to sleep 'cause it's already past eleven and this was an exhausting day. Nonetheless, my curiosity wins and I enter one last room, next to the one of my parents. It's painted in the colour of a sapphire, in the colour of my eyes. There's a huge red-orange dragon painted above -I assume- my bed and also one on the door across the bed. All the walls covered with orange and red paintings, though there's still enough left blank to see the sapphire walls.

"Waw" I say, amazed. This is a beautiful room and I will residence it. I put my suitcases on the old light-coloured parquet. I open a closet and to my surprise I see there are still clothes in them. I see it are baby clothes and they are very fragile; but I also see a chest. I try to open it, but it's locked.

"Open" I demand, but the lock remains stubborn

"Great" I mutter but then I see the ring on my finger. It has a strange shape, maybe it's…

"A key" I whisper, and I hold the ring to the lock; first nothing happens but after 15 seconds the chest opens itself. I look in it and I find… my crown. The crown I saw here in the palace that I even placed on my head. It's here. I create a box with my magic and I put the baby clothes in it.

I look at the sheets in the bed and I say

'_Bellum ad somnium'_ and they become clean enough to sleep in. they'll do for now. I doze off, not thinking about the horrible things, but about my family, about the palace and those are beautiful thoughts.

A/N Sorry I waited a few day to update, but I had to finish my other story, pick up my report; you know how it goes. This was an 'exploring' chapter. In the next I guess I will let Bloom… nah I am not going to tell you! D


	4. Restoration 2

_I doze off, not thinking about the horrible things, but about my family, about the palace and those are beautiful thoughts._

Chapter IV: Restoration (2)

I hear some kind of noise; I don't know what it is; but it woke me up. The person that disturbed me will not be treated well. I stand up from my bed, I stretch myself to wake up and I leave the room, very carefully. When I am in the hallway, I am extra careful and I look around, trying to scan the environment, something I learned from Tecna. When I turn around the corner, I see

"Stella!" What is she doing here? She can't be here; everyone has to leave me alone. Why does nobody understand that? I am hurt, I have to sulk, wallow, whatever. I start to run.

"Bloom! Come on, just hear me out!" She says, more like she's begging me

"Fine" I say and I turn around to face her.

"Bloom I am so happy to see you! Your residence here didn't improve your sense of fashion, I suppose?" she asks, hugging me.

"God Stella! It's like…" I look at her questioning

"Honey, it is 12 am." She says

"Damned" I curse "How could this happen? I was planning on …" I silence myself.

"What were you going to do Bloom?" she asks, very curiously

"You would love to know, wouldn't you?" I ask, teasingly.

"Bloooom" she whines "Come on; you always tell me everything!"

"Everything?" I repeat, looking at her sceptically

"Oh come on! Almost everything then!" she says, looking at me and pleading me to tell her everything.

"Are you here alone?" I ask, but deep down I already know the answer.

"No" she says, insecure. Stella being insecure; that's not normal.

"You have never lied to me like that before." I say, harshly.

"Who did you bring?" I ask "Did you come with _him_?" I ask, almost spitting out the last word.

"We had to…" she starts but I interrupt her "Stop" I say.

"Did you bring the girls?" I ask. She only nods. "Layla too?" I ask

"No, she wanted to catch up on some homework." She says, shaking her head.

"Oh" I say, laughing bitterly "Is it real this time? That's a first then."

"Come on Bloom, we have to…"

"Alright! Do you want to know what I want to do?"

"I want to restore Sparx." I say and I heave a deep sigh.

"WHAT?" she yells "ALL ON YOUR OWN? ARE YOU CRAZY? IT'S NOT BECAUSE THAT POOPHEAD DUMPS YOU THAT YOU …"

"Stella, calm down" I say. "Did you honestly think I would even think of doing this alone? Besides; I only want to defrost the castle and maybe a little bit of the area surrounding it."

"Oh, okay then." She says

"And I need you guys; I need the Winx." I say

"Okay" she nods, "we should go outside then."

"Oh and about the S-word… He is very sorry; they both don't know what has gotten into them. They didn't mean to hurt you Bloom." She looks at me, trying to make explain to me why 2 plus 2 is 4.

"But they did." I only say and I go to my room.

"I'll be there in 5" I say. I enter my room, look into the closet and pull out tight dark blue jeans, a warm, red sweater and high brown boots. Before I go outside, I pull my hair into a loose bun and I put a spell on my boots so they wouldn't get dirty or wet so easily. I am prepared now. I put a little gloss on my lips, and I realize that I not only do this to protect myself against the cold but especially because I am seeing Sky again. I don't know what to think of this.

Apparently, a certain annoying blond fairy, thinks I am dawdling too long so she knocks on my door, yelling "Hey pretty doll, are you almost ready? This isn't a school trip!"

When I leave the room, Stella looks at me like she has just seen her parents getting back together.

"What?" I ask annoyed because she's staring at me.

"Bloom, you look beautiful." She says

"Did you just say that?" I ask

"No, off course not" she says, re-establishing herself. We wink at each other and leave the castle. I hear 3 voices screaming "Bloom!" and a few seconds later I lie in the snow because of the enthusiasm of my friends. I laugh and look at them. We stand up and all fix ourselves.

"Bloom you look amazing" Flora says

"We really missed you, you know that right?" Musa asks

"Why did you leave?" Tecna asks in a slightly accusing tone.

"Come on guys, give me a break, I…" then I see him. He's in his specialist's uniform. Isn't he cold? I shouldn't be worrying about that anymore. He looks at me; hell he is staring at me!

"Bloom" he softly says "You look amazing" those words almost make me fall into his arms again. There's that word again. Almost.

"I guess that wasn't enough for you." I say and I walk past him. This is going to be hard; how much longer can I bear this.

"We have to do this quickly girls. Who wants to help me to restore the palace?" I ask. They all agree to help me, okay that's good.

"We want to help." Sky suddenly says

"With magic." I say; if I could destroy him with my look, there only would be a miserable pile of dust left of him.

"Musa, why don't you scan the environment with your sound waves to check if everything's alright here. Flora, after we heated and defrosted this place; can you plant a whole bunch of plants to surround the castle? I want this castle to live again. Stella, you and me are going to combine our magic to defrost everything. And Tecna" I look at her "You know what to do." She nods.

"Okay then. Let's get to work!" I yell and everyone transforms, except Flora, she will need to save her energy. Everything goes incredibly well; and in a few hours, the whole castle and everything within a radius of 0,5 mile is defrosted.

"Flora" I yell, "it's your turn now!" She transforms and firstly she puts a fence of strong, rough plants around the defrosted area. The fence looks like it will protect the castle; but it doesn't entrap the castle. As she goes more to the castle, the plants become more and more delicate and beautiful. When she finishes, she's exhausted. Everyone is, except me. I thank everyone, including the specialists, yeah (not what I really want, but hey)

"This looks good" I say, out loud

"Yeah, it's beautiful, thanks to you." He says. I recognize his voice immediately.

"Sky" I say, but I don't turn around to face him. I have to stop myself from crying, or hitting him off course. It's practically the same, right?

He puts his hand on my shoulder and he sighs. I shiver because of his touch.

I finally turn around, but I look at my boots instead of looking at him. He moves his hand to tilt my chin, but I quickly say: "I should check if everything's alright around the castle." And I transform and fly away.

I keep flying until I reach my room. There I change to my regular outfit, I stand against the door and I fall down, crying. These confrontations are so… difficult is way too weak to express all of this. I look in the mirror, wipe away my tears and I go outside again.

"So… What are you going to do? You aren't planning on staying here, aren't you?"

"We certainly will if you don't come with us." Musa says.

"Oh come on Musa" Riven says, very annoyed. She gives him a destroying look and they just smile at each other. They _want_ each other.

"Musa's right." Stella says "So, what's it gonna be?" she asks.

"Fine" I say and everyone claps "However" I say "I won't leave today, I will leave tomorrow. You go ahead, and I will come the next day to Alfea"

"Bloom, come on!" Musa says

"Bloom, why don't you come with us now?" Flora asks sweetly.

"Bloom, you know that there's no logical reason to stay here." Tecna says

"There is. I still have to explore the castle. I promise I will come tomorrow night." I say

"You bet you will!" Stella says "Or I will personally come here and drag you to Alfea."

"Thanks Stella" I smile.

"Besides, that cold weather is totally ruining our skin." She says, laughing.

I roll my eyes "Off course, I should've thought of that."

We decide to eat something first and then they will leave. We play games, but after a while I feel a little sick and I leave the group.

"Bloom" I suddenly hear a voice say, startling me.

"God you scared me!" I say. "Sky" I say, shocked and then I run away very fast.

A/N Okay guys, I am really into this story and I am really trying to make it as original, interesting and beautiful as possible. Do you think I would let Bloom forgive Sky yet? Because I am not sure what to do. Help me please ) Thanks to the persons that have posted reviews on the last chapter, there weren't a lot, but THANK YOU. It helps! Keep reviewing (it gives me a special kind of inspiration)


	5. One Heated Kiss

A/N: thanks for all your contributions… I think I know what to do now.

"_Bloom" I suddenly hear a voice say, startling me._

"_God you scared me!" I say. "Sky" I say, shocked and then I run away very fast._

Chapter V: One Heated Kiss

What does he want from me? I thought it before 'everyone has to leave me alone'. Why…? Never mind. I keep running and at a certain moment I look behind my back and I see Sky is running after me. Damn him, with his athletic body and specialist's training. This is not fair! I try to run faster, but then I feel a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"What do you want from me?" I yell very loud. He looks at me, astonished at my anger.

"I just want to…" I interrupt him

"You just want to what? You want to talk to me? You want to explain me everything? Why you kissed Layla? Why you had _sex_ with her for God's sake?! What the hell were you thinking?! What was going on in that retarded mind of you?!" The look on his face… I hate it yet somehow it cheers me up that he looks so daunted.

"Huh?!" I say

"You are not acting so macho now, huh?!" He looks at me like I am a goddess and suddenly he grabs me and kisses me, heated and passionately. Oh God when I feel his lips on mine, when I feel his tongue playing with mine… What am I doing? He cheated on me. What is wrong with me? I don't want him, I don't need him anymore. I pull back fast and I slap his face.

"What were you thinking?" I yell "We can't… You can't…" I stammer. I look at his face and I mutter

"Don't even bother about coming after me" and I head for the castle.

At the castle; I go straight to my room and fall on the bed, crying. I cry a lot lately. This is so not me. I have to pull myself back together. Just… not now. I want to cry now. Why did he kiss me? Does he still love me? But he cheated on me? Maybe he realized it was some stupid flirt. But he had sex with Layla and he doesn't even deny that. He had sex with _her. _I didn't expect Sky was a virgin when he met me but god... with Layla. He was supposed to be my first. It pops into my mind that he was probably so desperate that he gave me that kiss. Oh god that amazing, desperate kiss. I cannot think about that. It's in the past; it was a pathetic attempt from him to make me fall in love again. I can't believe it works. What is he doing to me? I come of the bed and throw a fire ball true the window in frustration.

"HEY BLOOM" someone yells. Right, they were leaving! I almost forgot about that after… I have to get over it. It was a pathetic selfish act from a cheater. Good conclusion!

I go outside to greet them before they leave. I hug the girls and say goodbye to the guys too; but I don't hug them. They all head for the plane except Sky. Where is he? It's not like I care, I just don't want to be stuck with him here. Then I hear him whispering in my ear

"We already said goodbye didn't we?" and then he casually joins the others.

I could almost moan in excitement. Why is he acting so… sexy and seducing?

This is weird. I will not forgive him this easily. He cannot possibly think I will forgive him right away, because that certainly is not going to happen anytime soon.

I decide to go inside again and fix some of the furniture and clean a little bit. And this time I will use magic, it won't be like how we cleaned Alfea (twice). I chuckle; that was funny actually. I decide to go to Daphne's room. When I stand in the hallway, the beautiful door is there again. What the hell is happening? I walk towards it and this time I put my hand against the door and whisper pleadingly "Open". To my surprise, the door opens. I should be excited but I am not actually. The room looks a like a giant ball room. In the middle of the room I see a large crystal ball with an orange glow.

I lay my hand on it and I can't remove it anymore, it's like it's glued to the ball. I panic because I don't know what is happening! Suddenly images appear in my head: I am at Alfea, I talk to Layla, I am on holiday with the Winx and the specialists and then… my Charmix! I will earn it! This has to be the future! Wow, this is so cool! But this means I have to go on holiday with everyone… including Layla and Sky. God this sucks! Maybe I should be happy that this glowing thing showed this to me, because otherwise I wouldn't have even gone on that holiday! I should be happy… definitely. I will receive my Charmix! That's actually pretty cool and I smile to myself. I feel the power of the orb decreasing and I pull my hand away. This room… it's full of magic and positive energy. That's weird because I thought everyone was cold, dark and frozen. One thing is sure; this is a special room and I won't be able to enter it at all times.

I decide to go to my room and I hang a clock on the wall there; because I am planning to return here, it's always nice to know how late it is and this makes me feel more at home. After all, this is home. I go to sleep but it's a restless night because I dream all the time and every dream ends with Sky kissing me. That's all because of that stupid amazing kiss!

Just one kiss.


	6. Elves and Encounters

_Just one kiss._

Chapter VI: Elves and Encounters

I wake up again in my former bedroom and see on the clock on the wall (I knew it was going to be useful) it is 10 am. I am still tired and it's already so late! I moan loudly to release myself from the frustration and I get out off my bed. I sigh because I know today I will return to Alfea; I will see her again. With a little luck, I don't even see her today, because I am planning to return at night. That way I can postpone our (probably very cordial) reencounter.

I dress in my regular outfit with an extra sweater and a warm coat. I search for the door that leads to the special room but off course it's already gone. When I stand against the wall where the door's supposed to be, I suddenly remember a song my mom used to sing me and I silently sing it.

_Cormamin lindua ele lle. Elen sila lumen omentielvo. Quel kaima_

I realize this is a song my biological mom used to sing for me, it's sung in a very mystical, magical and mysterious language. Suddenly I see on the opposite wall (that is 250 ft further) a painting of a nymph. A nymph? No, it's not a nymph. It's an Elf! Off course! It's the languages of the Elves. Okay, this is weird. I've hear of pixies, mermaids, fairies, nymphs… but Elves? My parents had contact with al these people. Elves. That has a high fairy-tale percentage. If my parents could speak their language and had a painting from them, then maybe they know more about my parents! This is… overwhelming. I take a closer look at the painting. There are words written on the frame in beautiful elegant letters.

_To Queen Mariam and King Oritel of Sparx from King Ethaldan of the Elves._

I can read this! And this is not my language! Cool, I can read Elves. I decide to clean some more and during my incredibly difficult labour I realize the best place to gather information is the library of Alfea. I moan. One way or another, I always end up there. It's already 3 pm and I haven't even eaten yet. I have to hurry so I eat quickly and I go back to work. I wash, dust and mop until it is 9 o'clock. That was hard work and I still have to pack. Pfff. I cast a spell on my clothes and they fly into my suitcases. I look at the beautiful ring I found in my parents' bedroom. I am disappointed that I don't have such a beautiful make-up table and jewel chests. Actually it does make sense, since I was a baby back then, but still. I open the chest in the closet with my ring and put my crown on my head. Suddenly I hear the song that I just remembered. The verse is repeated over and over again.

It draws me out of my room and the song becomes stronger in the hallway. I listen very carefully and after ten minutes, the song has led me to a gigantic door. This is the treasury! I have already been here with Daphne and the girls when I thought the Dragon Fire was hidden here. I stare at all the gold and all the jewels with open mouth. I open a few chests, I take some pretty jewels out and put them in one small chest. But firstly I put on long silver earrings with four rubies on them. They are gorgeous! I find my way back to my room with a spell because I was totally lost. I take my suitcases and Kiko with me and go outside. When I stand outside freezing I understand I don't have any transport. Huh. Déjà-vu. I am too tired to create a portal so I call Stella. I hope she isn't too tired.

"Hello" a cheery voice says.

"Um Stell" I say, nervously "I have a little problem"

"Bloom, are you okay?" she asks a little panicked

"Yeah, yeah off course; but I don't know how to get to Alfea"

"Oh" she only says "Give me 5 minutes" she says and she hangs up. After 2 minutes she calls back. "Hey Bloom, we're all coming with the ship of the specialists!" Oh God, why do you hate me?

"What?!" I yell "No Stella, really, that's a little too…"

"Relax Bloom, he'll be there, all happy to see you. How's your hair?"

"Frozen"

"Well, okay, as long as it doesn't frizzle everything's gonna be okay. We'll be there as fast as possible, your highness."

"Don't ever call me like that again"

"Okay" she pauses "Princess" she giggles and she hangs up. Yep, we are back in primary school.

I go back inside but after half an hour I sense something. They're already here.

"Bloom" Stella shouts

"Hey Stell!" I shout back as greeting

"Come on; get your ass in here!" I hear Musa say. I am happy to return, although I don't have a boyfriend anymore, I skipped classes, I lost a friend and I have even more questions about my parents but yeah I am really happy to go back to Alfea.

"Okay okay, I am coming!" I carry my suitcases and Kiko all the way to the ship and enter. I look around and notice everyone's here.

"Well, this is a warm welcome" I say, astonished. They all came just to pick me up? I mean, even Riven is here. I don't see Layla however.

"Hey" Stella warmly says and she hugs me. "We're so happy to see you and we're even more happy that you're coming back to Alfea!" she squeals.

"It's 'bout time" Musa says

"Gosh, I am really happy too, but I think I will spend a lot of time in the library" I say, getting a feeling of guilt.

"The library?!" Stella yells and falls back into her chair "That's so boring!"

"But Stell, it'll help me. I discovered that my parents have, or had" I sadly say "connections with Elves"

"Elves" Tecna repeats "They are very interesting people. They can reach a very high level of magic and they are very wise. And some are even immortal." She adds. "There are different kinds of Elves and I am guessing the ones your parents knew were High Elves because…"

"Tecna" Stella interrupts "We get the point and we will help Bloom but not now."

"Well I am sorry princess, but at least I help. If _you_ think _you _can…"

"Come on girls, relax, I am sure you will all help me… until you get sick of it" I add, grinning. We all laugh but suddenly everyone is silent.

"Bloom" I suddenly hear a well-known voice say. I turn around.

"Layla."


	7. Meeting with the Fluid Witch of Alfea

"_Bloom" I suddenly hear a well-known voice say. I turn around._

"_Layla."_

Chapter VII: Meeting with the Fluid Witch of Alfea

"I should say I am happy to see you; but then again we both know that's a filthy lie. And that's not the only lie." I say merciless. I look at her, waiting for an answer. Actually, everyone is looking at her.

"Fine if you won't talk, I will. I don't know why you did this to me. I really don't understand why you had to ruin my relationship. I am not going to yell at you…"

"Bloom, I only…" she interrupts

"I will not yell at you except if you interrupt me. I will talk now. You had your chance; if you wanted to explain everything, this was it. I don't want anything to interfere in the activities of the Winx Club; we are a group. I will not let a stupid fling between my boyfriend and one of my best friends ruin everything we stand for. We're still the Winx Club and nothing will ever change that, I want you to remember that. I know this will not be easy for both of us, but we have to try it." Everyone is staring at _me_ now.

"Can you live with that?" I ask, more friendly

"Sure." She silently says.

"Can everyone live with that?" I ask and everyone nods. "Okay, then everything's okay! Let's go then!" I see that Sky is coming up to me.

"One more thing; I said 'a fling between my boyfriend', that should be _ex_-boyfriend; and I emphasize the 'ex'."

"Ouch that hurt" Brandon says to Sky. Well that was the plan. He needs to know it won't be so easily. Nonetheless, Sky comes closer.

"I'll be in the back" I announce "to meditate." I add

"Since when do you meditate?" Stella asks. I shut her up with one look. I go to the back and go sit cross-legged. I don't do this a lot, only when I want to get in touch with the Dragon Fire. I close my eyes and think of nothing. I feel my thoughts drifting away. This is really nice, it's very relaxing; I should do this more. Actually I should stop thinking now. I go further in my mind and hart and see Sparx, the Dragon flying around and then –I gasp- my parents. Suddenly things get darker and I notice some dark red bird flying by in one second; it's as fast gone as it came. I walk around in the darkness in my mind and I am on my guard. All of a sudden I hear something. I feel it comes closer and without thinking I yell "_Fire Blaze_". My eyes suddenly snap open.

"Oh God, Sky!" I say. I look around, hoping nobody saw this. I don't understand, I thought the danger was in my mind. Why did I attack him? My limits are definitely not clear enough. Yet.

"Damned" I curse. What am I supposed to do? I lay my hands on his head and focus to feel if anything is wrong. When I enter his mind, I notice nothing is wrong with him physically but inside his head! Things are dark there. Someone messed with his mind, there's no other way. And it wasn't Layla because this is black magic.

"Darcy" I whisper and I snap out of it. Why did I go out? I need to go back in; maybe I can heal his mind; because this can't be good. I shouldn't touch him anymore, it brings up too much memories.

"Bloom?" Sky weakly asks. Yeah yeah, you can't seduce me by being the weak one now.

"Do you remember what happened?" I ask sweetly. I have to stop doing that!

"Er… I came here to talk to you." He says "My girlfriend" he adds

"Don't forget the ex-" I interrupt

"I am sorry." He says "What did you say?" Is he kidding me? He laughs a little bit and I allow him one tiny smile.

"What happened then?" I ask a little impatiently

"You were in some kind of trance and…" he sighs "You looked beautiful."

"Okay, no personal opinions please" I quickly say, slightly blushing. No I have to stop blushing. Not good. Quit the blushing!

"Then… You looked a little… scared? I'm not sure, you were… very concentrated and something broke that off and you shouted something and the next thing I know is waking up with your hands on my head."

"I didn't do it on purpose" I say "You just… broke off my contact. And I was meditating, I wasn't in a trance."

"Okay" he says and lays his head in my lap. Hey back off you! Although this does feel very good. I abruptly stand up causing his head hitting the floor and I say

"This doesn't change anything you know"

"That's what you think" he says and he walks past me to the front touching my back for one second. Just that one second.

Then I see it. Alfea.


	8. Home sweet bye bye home!

_Then I see it. Alfea._

Chapter VIII: Home sweet… Bye bye home!

I let out a deep sigh and I go back to the front, to my friends.

"Does anyone now how late it is?" I ask

"It's 23 hours 46 minutes and 23 seconds" Tecna and Timmy say at the same time. They look at each other and they both blush.

"Aw" I can't help but say "You guys are so cute"

The ship lands and Layla walks out first, what a surprise! Should I avoid her as much as possible or should I talk to her? Those are my main thoughts and I don't have any clue what I should do. It's too late to think about that now anyhow. I grant Sky one short glance and I leave the ship.

Since Layla and I are the only ones without a boyfriend we are out off the ship firstly. So there we stand, two 'lovers' of Sky, Prince of Eraklyon. Impressive.

"Shouldn't you say goodbye to Sky?" I ask and I almost spit out his name.

"Bloom, you know we don't have anything, we never had." She pauses and bows her head "And we never will." Oh so I should feel sorry for her now?

"Well then, apparently we both don't have anything with Sky" I say and I decide to remain silent. I wonder if anyone heard us arrive, I sure hope Griselda didn't hear us. That woman makes me… I shiver. I should go inside; sooner or later I will have to talk to Ms Faragonda, and right now it's cold outside. I walk through the amazing hallways carrying my suitcases and with Kiko behind me and I enter my room. I don't even bother to unpack; I just fall on my bed without putting on my pyjamas or brushing my teeth. I just sleep.

Flora wakes me up at 11, because it's already late and I have to catch up on a couple of lessons. I can live with that.

"Flora, do you think I should go and see Ms Faragonda?"

"I am sure she was very worried so it would be very comforting to her if you would pay her a visit." She answers

"You always have an answer for me, don't you?" I ask and I hug her, smelling her flowery perfume.

"I am always here for you Bloom" she says.

"Thank you" I say and I really, truly mean it. I leave Flora alone with her plants and go to Faragonda.

I knock on the door and after hearing 'come in' I enter, not at all at ease.

"Hello Bloom" I hear her familiar voice say "I was wondering when you would come and see me."

"I have to apologise" I quickly say "I shouldn't have left, but everything was so messed up and… I couldn't handle it anymore" I ask an answer by looking at her.

"Running away from your problems isn't a solution; you should know that by now." She sternly says and continues "However, you learned your lesson and I am convinced you had a very good reason to leave and visit Sparx." She says more softly "I think you discovered some new things at your home planet"

"We have problems, but you already knew that. Darkar and the Trix have become a serious treat and it is our job to frustrate their plans. We have to form an alliance with the witches of Cloud Tower."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask

"That doesn't matter, you just have to know. Collaboration is always better than working alone; we've already experienced that last year when the Trix attacked Magix. But this will be harder than ever. There has never been so much discord between Witches and Fairies as now; and I am sure the Trix will take advantage of that."

"Oh God, the Codex of Cloud Tower." I say, shocked. "They will…"

"Indeed. So; do you understand me?"

"Yes yes, completely and we will do our very best to stop the Trix. We will stop them." I boldly say.

"I am glad you feel this way about it." She says, and I stand up and leave, still astonished. I go back to my room and find Flora there, studying.

"I don't think we'll be studying that in a few hours." I blurt out.

"What do you mean Bloom?" she asks friendly as always

"I mean…" I can't tell her right? I mean, Faragonda only told me, I still think that's weird. She knows something, there's something she's not telling me. Oh God, what if she knows Sky cheated on me? What if she spied me on Sparx? She could've done that; maybe that's why my 'friends' came after me! I hit myself on the head; what's wrong with me? They _are_ my friends!

"Bloom, are you okay? You just hit yourself." she worriedly says

"I'm fine, I'm fine; stupid thoughts, that's all." I quickly say "I have to go to the library" I stand up and walk towards the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asks

"No, no, Flora, I am fine" I say and I emphasize the last word.

"That's the problem" she blabs. I turn around and ask "What do you mean?"

"I am sorry, I… I shou-shouldn't have said that."

"No Flora, tell me." I say "Please?" I add

"It's just, you're here and we're happy that you're here, but that's all you know; you're present. Like you said; you're fine, but that's all; you're never feeling ecstatic or incredibly happy. You're just fine."

"Oh Flora" I say and I can't believe her concern.

"It's not just me, you know, it's all of us; even Layla sees it." She says, sobbing.

Correction: their concern

"Flora, I'll live, I just need a little more time. I just caught one of my best friends sleeping with my now ex-boyfriend!"

"I know that Bloom; but you are always the strong one in our group; the impulsive one, the brave one…" I interrupt her "Hey, are you trying to seduce me?" she lets out a sob mixed with a laugh.

"Every boy would be crazy not to" she says and she hugs me. Oh God, now I have to cry too!

"Look at us" I say sobbing "Now we are both crying!" and we both laugh

"I could stay here for a while, you know" I offer but she shakes her head

"I know this is important to you." When I open the door to leave, I see Faragonda standing in front of me.

"Hello Bloom" she says politely "Can I come in?" she asks. Huh. What a surprise. What is she doing here? Okay that's not very polite, but jeez! Why is she here already? Then it hits me, we're probably already leaving today! No!

"Could you call the others Bloom?" she asks and that is what I do. She tells them about the same as she told me, but less personally; she doesn't emphasize the whole collaboration thing between the Winx and the Witches so much, but she does call attention to the teamwork of the Winx, just the Winx. I hadn't thought of that yet. Things have changed, how will we handle this? Someone is talking to me right now and I am so _not_ listening

"What?" I say absent-minded to nobody actually; I don't even now who I am talking to. Restrain Bloom, restrain. Control. I take a deep breath.

"Bloom, do you understand everything?" Faragonda asks

"Yes off course Ms Faragonda." I reply. Polite Bloom. Nice. After Faragonda leaves, Stella is raging.

"I mean, can you believe that? We have to spend time to those victims of evil fashion? Don't you all look at me like that! You know that's what they are! I can't believe this!"

"Stella calm down" I say "everything is gonna be just fine."

"Says the girl that didn't even pay attention to Faragonda's speech. What were you thinking about anyway?" she asks curiously

"Stella, let it go" Flora says. Thank you! I flash Flora a quick thankful smile.

"Hold it Flowergirl; I think I already know what it was! Was it blond with blue eyes?" she asks. Can't she shut up for… Is murder also a crime in Magix?

"Stella, that is definitely not who _I_ was thinking about. That would be someone else." I say and look at a certain fluid fairy.

"Girls, let's all chill. We all agree this assignment truly sucks" Musa says and we all chuckle

"The way you say it Musa, makes it sound even more beautiful" I say and continue packing.

"Seriously" Tecna says "This is a very important assignment. We have to devote ourselves to it."

"Devote? Tecna please! From which era are you?" Stella practically shouts

In 2 minutes there's a huge fight between Stella, Musa and Tecna. Flora, Layla and I shake our head in disbelieve. Do I have to do something now?

"Shut up!" Layla yells "What are you doing? Didn't you listen to Faragonda?! What's wrong with you guys? We are a group, come on!" That certainly was an unexpected outburst. I should save her before they all attack her. Just as the 3 of them want to abuse Layla I say loud enough "Is everybody ready?" everyone nods. "Off we go then!"

We have to go by foot. Ugh, _that_ sucks.

Then we're standing in front of it; the school of witches.

"Cloudtower" I sigh and we all enter.

A/N: maybe you have noticed I am continuing the story from here. Is everybody okay with that? Don't worry you know; because the story will not be literally copied. It will be a little different… and shorter. I want to have time enough for let's say… other stuff. ) Thanks for the reviews! I really really really want to know your opinion about this chapter, since (for me) it was a long one. Just that little button? Please? Thank you thank you thank you!!!


	9. Naughty evil thoughts

_Then we're standing in front of it; the school of witches. _

"_Cloudtower" I sigh and we all enter._

Chapter IX: Naughty, evil thoughts

So here we are, in Cloudtower. Strange; I feel a very strong magic vibe going through me. Maybe that's logical since there must be a lot of (dark) magic collected here. It's 6 pm so we go to the dining hall. When we enter it we can't help but say "Oh" because… God have you seen it? It's just huge! Flora asks if we should go sit next to witches but the rest of the group shakes their head; which I understand.

"It would be a little weird if we would just go sit with them Flora" I say

"But we should get to know them" she replies, innocently. Sometimes she's just too sweet and naïve (sadly)

"Yes" I sigh "But not now Flo, let's wait until tomorrow"

"Okay" she silently says. We take a seat and I can't help but notice something.

"What are they lookin' at?" Musa asks.

"Exactly what I was wondering." I say "There just staring at us. It's creepy. Let's hurry guys."

We quickly finish and go to our rooms. When we walk back I can't help but think that I hear the witches are laughing right now. I look at the girls, but they only look scared. Weird; I don't feel scared, I feel good here. Maybe it's not good for a fairy to like this place, but really… I love how I can just feel everything here. I enter my room with Flora, we talk a little and decide to go to bed. But firstly I meditate because I always wondered how it would be here. I sigh and concentrate. I hear something beating, like a heart; then I see a vision of Cloudtower and it's moving. I feel the energy flowing to that one point. Then I realize it.

"Cloudtower is a plant" I say out loud and my concentration is gone

"Bloom?" a sleepy voice asks. Oh right, Flora. "Did you just say Cloudtower is a plant?" she asks in disbelief.

"What? No! I just fell asleep on the ground and I dreamt something; that's all."

"Was it a nightmare?" she asks

"No, I am okay, let's just go to sleep."

When I wake up at 8; I see Flora is still asleep.

"Flora" I say and then a little bit louder "Flora; you have to get up; our first lesson starts at 9"

"What what?" she says, startled.

"We have to get up." I say at normal voice volume. We dress, go to the dining room and then at 9 sharp, we have our first 'witch' lesson.

"Welcome everyone, including the special guests, 6 fairies from Alfea." Griffin loudly proclaims

"God, this is so humiliating!" Stella whispers

"They're totally starin' at us! Again." Musa says and I notice that every member of the Winx Club has a dejected face.

"In the first exercise; we will learn how to summon dark energy. Flora, can you begin?"

"But" she insecurely utters "Aren't we going to practise in groups first?"

Suddenly the whole auditorium starts laughing very loud.

"We are witches; we always work alone. Team members can betray you; that's why we don't do teamwork." I like the idea actually. I can't say it's not true. You could say there's more power in a team, but I wouldn't have that problem since I could probably beat every member of the Winx Club. What is wrong with me? I have to stop thinking like that! Without our team; Layla wouldn't have betrayed me. We all try the exercise to summon our darkest powers in one sort of ball.

How darker and deeper the ball, how more dark energy and powers you possess.

Miss Griffin does a tour around the auditorium, but I can't really see a huge accumulation of dark energy with any of the witches. Their 'balls' are all purple to dark purple, but mine is darker, deeper, yet reddish. Did I do something wrong. When Griffin walks past Musa she says "Not bad for a fairy" Ha!

Then she looks at me, a little shocked.

"Bloom, are you feeling well?" she asks

"Just a little faint that's all. Is something wrong?"

"Well, you can summon a lot of dark powers; this would be good even for an advanced witch! You should let the energy go." I look at her, astonished and a little angry actually because maybe this is too much for a fairy, but I enjoyed it.

Does this make me evil? I shake my head and I am glad the lesson is over. Our group decides to go to the library to (try to) convince witches to collaborate.

(with the thought of my conversation with Faragonda in my head)

Soon we have 'mixed' with a group of witches, trying to persuade them.

"We should all try to collaborate" I say "We have to be strong. Together."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me; we don't collaborate, especially not with witches." Some witch says

"Like we would want to work together!" Stella loudly says

"Stella, you're as bad as that witch!" Musa replies. I want to come between them to avoid another fight but

"Guys, come on, this is not the time!" How does she dare… Never mind. I have to focus here; 'because this is not going to be easy.

"We really have to cooperate! This is really important for whole Magix"

"Oh God, you are fairies, you're weak. We can beat the witches; you don't even have the power. They've beaten you twice now huh?" a witch meanly says

"At least we had the guts to fight them! You were just sittin' here doin' nothing." Musa comments. She's completely right! I want to say something but then the same witch says "Rumour goes that Bloom just have that what the witches wanted last year." Oh God, I wanted the floor went open and swallowed me! I bow my head. Every other member of the Winx Club looks shocked that she just said that, especially Stella.

"Well technically that's what happened" is Tecna's contribution. I can't believe that. She's my friend! That's how she thinks about me? I fought for it, harder than she could've ever done with her computer. I had to save my parents!

"Aren't you supposed to be on our side?" Stella asks. Then Mirta comes in

"There are no sides." She says "That's the whole point! We have to be one group." I couldn't have said it better.

"And why would we listen to you? We'd rather listen to the fairies!" Ouch.

"What would Griffin think of it if you were ruining everything here?"

Ha! That's it; the witches are all afraid of Griffin. Thank you Mirta, thank you!

"We should work together and frustrate the witches so Faragonda and Griffin will be proud of us!" I say. Yes, this has to work.

"Okay then" they sigh. We all leave and have to go to the next lesson, with Miss Zarathustra, I think she's scary. Stella already said it: 'What's with her make-up?!'

"Welcome." The scary person in front of us says "In this lesson you will put your worst thoughts in this orbs. Think of the time someone kept you from doing something." The time I lost the Dragon Fire, when I was powerless. Icy. I hate her. "Think of the time you were helpless" Caught in the nice, no possible way out, the Trix, hate. "Think of the time someone betrayed you" Layla

"Think of the time you were furious, lonely, stressed,… and let it flow into this orb." Dragonfire, the Trix, helplessness, without powers, Layla and Sky. Hate.

When I open my eyes, my orb is filled with darkness, it's like he will explode. This witch thing is not good for me, it absorbs too much energy. But that makes me want it even more. Suddenly my energyflow is cut off by Mirta shouting

"This is not a normal exercise. You did this on purpose for the fairies!"

"Is that true?" Stella yells

"That's really not fair!" Tecna says

Mirta is looking at me. She probably saw it. I look away. What is this?


	10. Witches aren't the only witches

_Mirta is looking at me. She probably saw it. I look away. What is this?_

Chapter X: Witches aren't the only witches

I leave the class room with the Winx and we decide to examine the school.

When we are walking around with Mirta suddenly Lucy appears, running and scared.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Mirta worriedly asks

"The… the Trix! They are already here! They are after me!" Yeah right, I don't think they will pay a lot of attention to her actually. Hey, nice thoughts come on!

"Come on we have to find them!" Layla says and everyone starts running. On her command? Who does she think she is? We're running without knowing were we go. Striking.

"I will calculate the Codex's most logical place." Tecna says

"You and you're stupid computers!" Stella yells in frustration.

"Tecna, that's too dangerous, the Trix could see it!" I say

"I think the witches are collaborating with the Trix! We should grill them!" Musa shouts, still running. Stella laughs

"Oh yeah, let's beat up some tough fashion-victims! Get real Musa!"

"Stella I don't hear any suggestions from you" Layla says. Did she just say that? I am ready to attack her but Stella walks away then. We stop running.

"Did you really have to do that?" I angrily ask Layla

"I am going to the spot where the Trix were last seen, are you coming?" I say, sick of this mess. I start walking after Lucy, because she knows where they were last seen. I hear Musa angrily say

"She didn't even listen to my idea!" but I really don't have time to pay attention to that. I hope they remember the speech of Faragonda about the Winx Club being together because I already feel cracks appearing in our team.

"My idea has the biggest chance of success." I hear Tecna say before I leave.

Then I realize it, we're splitting up! God no! Not good.

Stella's POV

I enter the dining hall, God they need a good interior designer. I am sick of this; Layla thinks she's the boss. And Musa! She's so annoying! What was here idea about? Come on, that could've never succeeded. If they don't believe me, I'll just drink a cup of coffee here.

Tecna's POV

I can't believe Bloom didn't accept my idea! It was so logical. Well I am going to do this by my own then; I have calculated that there is only a very small chance that the Trix will burst in now. Firstly I should…

Musa POV

What's wrong with Bloom? And then Stella's stupid reaction! Can't she be serious for one second? God! I am so glad I am walkin' with Layla here, although I don't really trust her magic against the Trix; she can never attack them directly. Well that's why I am here, I suppose!

"Hey let's go in here" I say to Layla and she just nods. Witches! I knew it. This is probably some kind of gathering and then they will call the Trix.

"This place gives me the creeps" I say

"What are you doin' here?" I ask the witches

"What's wrong with you? If we want to be here, we can! This is our school, remember?!"

"Just checkin' " Okay that pisses them off.

"You don't trust us, do you?" the same witch asks

"Off course not, you're witches!"

"You want to test that?" she says

"Okay then" I yell "You can _try_ to attack me; but you'll go down girl!"

"Um Musa" Layla calmly says "Look behind you"

"Oh God! The Trix!"

"Oh look, fairies and witches together. How cute." Icy says. "But not for long."

"Layla, transform, now!" I yell and then "Musa, Magic Winx"

"Raining thunder!" Stormy yells

"Sound block" I scream, blocking her attack. Stormy loses control for a few seconds and Layla quickly designs a net to capture here. Now she's lying on the ground in a pink net. The witches continue to attack.

"This is such a waste of time" Icy says.

"Cloudtower is living right? And we control it. So…" Darcy says

"Cloudtower, defend us!" Icy yells and the Trix send some of their powers in the gigantic statues at the wall.

"Oh God" I say when the Statues are brought to life.

"Run" I yell and I see that the Trix already gone. Shit!

Tecna's POV

Yes I found it!

"The energy of Cloudtower flows together in one point, there" I say out loud, pointing at my scale-model

"Oh goody! Thank you!" I hear a cold voice say

"Icy!" I say astonished. How is this possible? Never mind, they discovered it, I have to stop them!"

"Tecna Digi…" I yell but I am interrupted by Icy

"Ice Crystal Cage!" and then everything goes black

Bloom POV

I am still walking around with Flora, she's looking very scared. I expected that.

"Flora it's okay." She looks at me, not completely sure

"Do you want to look for someone? Then they're three of us." I say

"I'd like that" she says, smiling slightly.

When we walk in the first door we see

"Tecna!!!" we both yell. Then I see the magical scale-model.

"Oh god no! Flora, look!"

"She found the place of the Codex!"

"And with her, the Trix" I say. What am I supposed to do?

"I will go and find the Trix and you will stay here and help Tecna, okay?"

I don't wait for an answer and run away

Flora's POV

"Bloom" I yell, but she's already gone.

"Be careful!" I shout, hoping she heard me. What am I supposed to do? I can't defrost Tecna, my plants would only squeeze her. Bloom could… but she's gone.

Stella! Off course, she could do that do, although… No, I have to look for her, who knows what happens else with Tecna!

Stella's POV:

I am leaving this place, this is boring. So I stand up and wander around in the hallways, hoping I will find one of the girls. Suddenly I see Flora running around, looking wild. What happened to her hair? She doesn't look very good. I decide to go to her to give her some fashion advice.

"Flora!" I yell. She turns around

"Stella! I am sooooo happy to see you! You have to come with me!" she quickly says

"What? What's going on?" I ask but she grabs my arm and pulls me to a room.

My mouth falls open "TECNA! What happened to her?" I ask, shocked

"The Trix. Flora sadly says "Tecna found the place of the Codex but the witches saw it too and they attacked her and now they are on their way to the Codex and Bloom went there to stop them and she left me here alone and I had no clue how to defrost…"

"Hold it!" I interrupt her "Bloom is after the Trix alone? Is she crazy?"

"Stella! Will you just defrost Tecna?"

"Oh yes off course. Stella Magic Winx!"

Bloom's POV:

I enter the room where the Codex should be hidden.

"I am the first here." I say to myself. "I can do this" I say to pep up myself

"Bloom Magix Winx!" I say, because I want to be ready when they are here.

When I am transformed, I see that the Trix are already here.

"Ice spikes!" Icy yells

"Fire screen!" I shout, warding off her attack

"Thunder storm" Stormy cries but I quickly say "Dragon Blaze" to protect me

Then I see Icy is not in front of me anymore and then she attacks me from behind and I fall to the ground.

"No!" I scream and then I hear Darcy say "Dark shadow"

I can't see anything! "I have to keep fighting" I manage to utter

But then they attack me again from the behind and I give up.

Then I hear the Winx enter and then everything goes black (well, even more then it already was)

Flora's POV:

Stella and I succeeded to gather the whole Winx Club and a few witches and now we are here. With the Trix. We fight, but then Icy says

"It's over and you better admit it. The Codex is ours." Then the 'fruit' in the middle of the room opens, revealing Griffin standing there.

"Congratulations" She says, grinning "You found my private bath"

"Do you think we're afraid of you?" Icy says

"Um Icy…" Darcy says, pointing to all of us "Don't you think 5 fairies and as much witches _and_ Griffin will be a little too much?" Before we have a chance to attack them, Darcy yells "Total Darkness!" and then everything goes dark until Stella shouts "Sun Beam".

"They are gone!" Stella yells "Damned" Then I see her.

"Bloom! Oh God! She's unconscious! We have to help her!" I say

"She's badly hurt." Griffin establishes. Yeah duh!!

"We'll take her to her room and I will heal her."

Bloom's POV:

I open my eyes, my sight is still blurry. I look at my hand and then focus. I can see again. Okay.

"I don't feel too good." I say

"Off course you don't!!" Stella yells. Aw, my ears.

"You fought the Trix alone! Are you crazy?"

"It's all my fault, Tecna says, "I shouldn't have calculated the place of the Codex.

"No Tecna, it's our fault" Musa says, looking at Layla and she nods.

"We shouldn't have left everyone."

"That's completely right" Stella says. We all give her a look.

"What?" she asks incredulously.

"Stella!" We say in unison.

So the Trix are in the castle and they can use it against us. At least that's what Griffin said. She also said Cloudtower is alive and is a plant. Flora looks at me strangely. Griffin gave us a red stone that warns us when the Trix go true walls.

And she split us up. So now we're standing here and we all decide to go another way. Stella with Musa, Layla with Flora and Tecna with me. God!

This will be fun.


	11. The Weak and the Strong

_Stella with Musa, Layla with Flora and Tecna with me. God!_

_This will be fun._

Chapter XI: The Weak and the Strong

So here I am, walking around with Tecna. Plain fun.

"This is useless." I sigh, irritated. I am probably sounding very annoyed too.

"I can't help it either." Tecna says, a little angry.

"I did not say that. I… Never mind." I give up

Musa's POV:

I can't believe I am walkin' around in the hallways of Cloudtower with Stella. From all the people in the world I got the preppy pretty princess of Solaria!

It's just unbelievable. If she starts again about my hair or my baggy clothes I swear to God… Calm down Musa. I don't want to calm down; I mean what was Griffin thinkin'? Do we look like best friends?

Flora's POV

Why did Ms Griffin put me with Layla? I mean, okay I am sweet and I can forgive people easily; but Layla! What she did to Bloom was just horrible. Okay, Sky was also there, I get that, but there had to be two of them!! I thought we were each others friends! And then she does something like that! I am still not over it and then we're not even talking about Bloom yet! How does she feel? She pretends everything is okay, but I can't really believe her. She's handling it pretty well; how she acts when Layla is around. I thought she would react more impulsive and aggressive. I hope that doesn't come anymore! Because this place just… I don't feel comfortable here; but Bloom… Like the 'Cloudtower is a plant'-thing. How did she know that? I am scared, really scared, and walking around with Layla isn't an improving factor.

Bloom's POV

This isn't going well! We have to do something more serious than just walking around without a clue where to go!

"I think I have a way to increase the power of the stone." Tecna says, out of the blue.

"Oh. That's great! Wait, let's go in here and then you can explain it to me!"

We enter the first room we see and there Tecna says

"I know a spell that I can do with my computer and then we can see where the Trix go true a wall in the whole building!"

"Tecna, that's great! But what's the catch?"

"Excuse me?" Tecna says, surprised

"There's always a catch, a limit, something… I don't know!"

"Yes there is one disadvantage; when I am updating the stone, it won't work."

"So when we're doing the spell and the Trix burst in, we don't stand a chance!"

"There's a very small chance they attack at that time; only 0,01" she adds, to increase her credibility. No need for that, I believe her.

"Okay then, let's do that." I sigh

"Really? Oh great!" she excitedly says. Oh yes. Yeey.

Musa's POV

"This is so stupid!" I yell

"What?" Stella asks

"We're just wandering around here. We're not doing anything!"

"I have an idea" Stella says when we arrive at the dining room. I sigh already; because when Stella has an idea… Hold tight people!

"Maybe we're missing out on the Trix because we're walking. So… let's just stay here" she says and points at the chairs.

"What?!" I shout. "You can't do that! Are you crazy? Are you really going to sit here and do nothing?"

"Well yes; that and I'll drink a cup of coffee." She just says and then looks at me.

"Mind you, I have the stone, so I am the boss." She says. She's right that she has the stone; but that doesn't mean she's the boss. It's way too dangerous to go out there alone without a stone. I will try to convince her. I sigh.

Bloom's POV

I sure hope this spell will work and that the Trix won't burst in! Suddenly I hear a few witches screaming and the next moment they are in here.

"What's wrong?" I ask, panicked

"Cloudtower has turned against us!" a witch answers, scared

"Don't worry, we're safe here. We can see where the Trix are."

"What? How?" she asks confused

"Look" I say, pointing at Tecna

"Bloom, the Trix are in the canteen, with two fairies!"

"Oh God, that must be Stella. And Musa! Exclamo Stella!" I yell to the wall, that opens a little.

"Stella can you hear me?! Stella! Musa!" I yell, but all I hear is screaming.

I look at Tecna "We have to get out of here to help them."

"Oh not so fast" I hear a voice say. The Trix are coming out off the walls; great. Tecna and I transform quickly.

"How do you want your Winx? Frozen or crispy?" Stormy says, laughing. Okay that's lame, even when you're in mortal danger.

"Ice Wave" Icy says, but I am able to fend off her attack thanks to Tecna's support.

"Gloomix Perfect Storm" Stormy shouts and Tecna and I both fall hard on the ground. I look at Tecna and nod "Fly!"

"Bloom their propulsion has a bigger torsion rating."

"What?" I say

"They are faster than us" Great, just what we needed

"That's right Bloom; we'll catch you anyway!" Icy says. Okay that's pathetic.

Then I hear Griffin's voice in my head saying I should withstand for a little while.

"Perfect Storm!" Stormy yells. Doesn't she have anything different? Time to duck! Suddenly a wall appears out of nowhere intercepting the attack. Yes!

Tecna and I quickly find the others and together we go after the Trix.

"Miss Griffin said Cloudtower is like a tree, didn't she?" Flora asks, flying.

"Well, actually she said it was a plant. But I guess you could compare Cloudtower better with a tree." Tecna says. Then I realize it.

"And in trees, fruits grow high!"

"Exactly." Tecna says

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stella says, confused

"The Codex is hidden in a high place, probably somewhere in the highest towers of Cloudtower." I fill her in.

"There they are!" Musa says when we're outside.

"We can't fight them apart" I say "We'll have to bundle our powers."

"Bloom; we've never really don' that before in a situation like this." Stella says

"This is the only way. I know it's dangerous but that's how it is. This is the only way; and if any of you has another solution, you're always welcome to share."

So we start gathering our energy, powers, just everything that's ours. I feel a little strange.

"Bloom, I am losing control!" Tecna shouts

"Me too!" Flora says with a painful face

"Did we decide what this magic was supposed to do?" Stella asks

Oh God! How could I forget that?! This is unforgivable. Shit! This is not going to work, I already feel it and I see it on the girls' faces. Then suddenly we fly backwards. I see Tecna, hurt and Stella, Musa, Flora and well yeah Layla; but she deserved that. I can't see them anymore; I just keep flying backwards until I fall on grass or something like that. Where am I? The first thing I notice is that I am no longer transformed, I'm just regular Bloom. I look around: trees, trees and look at that… trees!

I am in the Dark Forest. Huh. How did that happen?

**A/N:** Okay, this is a shorter chapter, but I need to move on with the story! I sadly have to 'report' you that chapter updates won't be as frequently as during Christmas Holidays. I am sorry about that but (you guys all know it) SCHOOL!

I'll figure something out ) Thanks to all the people who reviewed; keep doing that please 'cause it makes me really happy - - which NEVER causes writer's block!

Thanxoxo!

IsisIsabella


	12. Gnomes and Darkness

_I am in the Dark Forest. Huh. How did that happen?_

Chapter XII: Gnomes and Darkness

Okay… Say 'Weird'. I should go back to Alfea or…? Oh yes, I came from Cloudtower. Maybe I shouldn't have been there and maybe that's way I flew away to this place. Okay that doesn't make any sense; because who could have done that? The Trix! They probably got the Codex and are bringing it to Darkar right now. God! Why? This is so frustrating; I have to kick something or some_one_. I could kick a tree. Nah, that's too hard, it'll hurt. I want to go back to Alfea; I should fly. I try to transform but I can't. That bundling magic wasted too much energy. I have to walk. I groan. Walk? That's so primitive. That's something you do with your parents or with your family (when you really don't want to actually) For adults; walking is spending quality-time with your relatives. And that's just stupid. I should start walking and stop whining.

Okay I have walked for 30 minutes know, to calm down and to get to Alfea, but I still really feel the urge to kick someone. Wait a second; someone is riding this way on a levabike. I can't hurt innocent people but a part of me just screams to make the rider fall. He's coming closer; is that…? Oh – my – God.

"Sky" I whisper. Well that's just great. I should finish this once and for all.

I have to hide!!

Darcy's POV:

"Lord Darkar, I have given Sky the small push you requested. You may have noticed it but Bloom remains vigilant and strong. We have to do something before they will find each other again. Because sooner or later, they will find out what we made Sky do. Although it was convenient that we didn't have to manipulate him a lot. Just a little push. That was all it took"

"I can see they are together now, alone. That stupid boy and his love for her will not prevent her from becoming one of us. I need her."

Okay he didn't say that in a demanding way, but it was like he longs for it. Ew. You can't mess with my mind you idiot; you have a total crush on…

"Go" he interrupts my thoughts (about him). I nod and leave; I know what to do.

Bloom's POV:

I have to hide, I have to hide! I don't want to see him now! I would throw myself in his arms or attack him off course. I hope he didn't see me. I hide behind a huge dark tree and wait. After a while I leave my hiding place because even if he had noticed me; he would never have searched such a long time. I turn around and bump in to someone. No don't tell me it's him. I look up.

"Shit" I murmur

"Hey, I am happy to see you to."

"I have to go" I say and turn around

"You're going the wrong way." He says calmly

"Says who?" I say, defiantly. Why won't he just leave? God!

"Alfea is the other way" he says and sighs. I just keep walking.

"I am not going to Alfea." I say. Did I just say that? Where did that come from? Actually, it's not even a bad idea. Huh. Now he runs after me and spins me around. Feeling his hands on my body… I shiver, but he doesn't let me go.

"What are you talking about?" he asks

"Like I said." I'll have to do this slowly; I get it. I repeat slowly "I am not going to Alfea."

"What? You can't do that! You…"

"Spare me the lecture." I say and try to get out off his grip, but I can't. Damned. Stupid boy hands and girly me.

"You can't do this. Everyone needs you here, you have a life here, friends, a boyfriend,…"

"Ex-boyfriend" I say annoyed.

"You have friends who love you, care about you and cannot miss you; you have a boyfriend that cannot miss you either. Bloom; you can't throw this all away."

"Shut up!" I suddenly yell. "You don't have the right to judge me. What is your freaking problem? It's not like you care." He tries to speak but I continue

"My friends are hurt because of the magic I let them do and they probably all hate me now. Layla isn't even my friend anymore and you are not my boyfriend any longer!"

"Bloom listen to yourself, this is not you."

"You don't know me" I shout, pushing him away and walking away from him. He runs after me; he has to stop doing that. He grabs me, hard. Hey that hurts!

"Don't say I don't know you" he says angrily "You know very well I am the only one that knows you best." I try to say something but to my astonishment he doesn't let me. "Shut up. You will listen to me. Bloom I need you; don't give me the talk about Layla and the whole ex-boyfriend thing; I can't hear it anymore. You know I am in love with you. I need you, I miss you. So stop being so stupid…" He just keeps raging and raging. I can't hear it anymore; he has to stop! I grab his face and kiss him hard on his lips. He doesn't resist and rapidly opens his mouth and yes, there are the tongues. This is so damn exciting. Suddenly I let go of his face because I realize what I'm doing and I try to break off the kiss but he wraps his arms around me and kisses me even more passionately and fiercely. I protest; but I admit only faintly. Then he has to let go of me and we pull apart to get some air. He just stares at me as if I am a wonder.

Darcy's POV:

Aw, that was cute. I should ruin it now. So I'll just create this image in front of his eyes. That should do the trick.

Bloom's POV:

He's still gazing at me.

"Bloom, I love…" suddenly he stops talking because… well I don't know "Layla."

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I yell. They probably even heard it in Alfea.

"No, no Bloom; Layla is standing there! Really!" I turn around but I don't see her.

"Well isn't that funny; THERE IS NOW ONE THERE!" I say, furiously.

"Bloom, you have to believe me! She was standing right there; and now she's gone."

"Are you playing hide-and-seek or something like that?" I ask still angry.

"No!" he shouts in frustration "Bloom I really love… Layla!" You've GOT to be kidding me.

"She's really there, Bloom." I turn around but again there is nobody.

"You are having some weird fantasies when you kiss me." I say

"Bloom, really this has nothing to do with you. She was really there."

"Right; and I am a gnome."

"Bloom I really love LAYLA!" he says.

"You just saw her again, didn't you?" I ask. I so don't believe him.

"Yes yes! Did you see her too?"

"No! Because there is now one. You simply can't say you love me, 'cause you are in love with _her_!" I feel really really strong now; I just love emotions and how they influence my powers. I transform but I fell different. Sky is staring at me and lord he looks scared! I look at myself. Hey this is a different outfit?! Well it was time for change anyhow. I fly away from that stupid jerk. What is wrong with him? Layla was standing there, off course, why not? Why I am not good enough? I am a princess too.

I have better things to do. Alfea's part of the Codex.

A/N: Hihi :D this is fun! It's all Sky's fault!! You probably noticed that Bloom already changed; and not because of Avalon. I just thought that was lame since Bloom had a rough time, she's emotionally weak and you know, she _has_ darkness inside of her, which makes her an 'easy victim' Someone had to give it a push, and that's all. And that push was Sky.


	13. Codexgirl

_I have better things to do. Alfea's part of the Codex._

Chapter XIII: Codexgirl

I fly to Alfea as fast as possible; I need to work fast and good.

Sky's POV:

What happened to Bloom? She looks evil. That outfit was different but God she looked hot. I am still just an adolescent boy with a lot of hormones. When she kissed me… Well I didn't know she had that in her. She surprises me every day. And that's why we make such a great couple; I really love her. And I tried to tell it, but every time I wanted to, I saw Layla in front of me. Was it just a thought? It must have been the Trix; Darcy! Off course; she could do that right? That's stupid, why would she do that? This doesn't make sense, but I don't trust Bloom anymore now. I have to call someone.

"Hello" I say

"Hey, who is this?"

"Stella, it's Sky."

"And why are you calling me? Bloom's not here."

"I know that; that's the problem!" I say frustrated

"Sky" she says annoyed "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was here with Bloom, but…"

"Did you make up? Oh that's great! Did you kiss? And…"

"Stella! I am not in the mood to talk about this; she got mad and she flew away."

"What?! What did you do to her?! You scumbag! What is you problem and why the hell do you…"

"Stella!! Seriously! She didn't look very happy. She looked…" I swallow "Evil."

"Are you serious?"

"Really serious. Stella, I think she's coming to Alfea and taking her temper into account; she'll be there soon! What is in Alfea that she would like to have? Actually I don't think she wants something; I think someone else does; someone who uses Bloom as an instrument. That's pretty smart, since Bloom is strong and she could probably beat us all" Did I just say that? Man, I got to work on my attitude; I'm a total wuss! It's the love… it's the love. Who am I kidding; it's the truth!

"Darkar" Stella says in horror. "Sky; I know exactly what she wants. I have to go." And she's gone. I have to get to Alfea.

Bloom's POV:

I am almost there. I will capture the Codex.

"Ha. Alfea." I say out loud. I fly directly to the secret library.

I turn the hidden door knob and enter the library. The previous time I was here I was totally flustered; but now… This is just a place with a very high ceiling and a lot of old books. Booooooooring.

"Hi Concorda." I say

"Well hello Bloom, how are you?" she asks friendly. Bweuk; save me.

"I am feeling really good, remarkably good." I say, smiling evilly. The Codex; the Codex… he has to be here somewhere. I start to throw books on the ground because you know the Codex has to be here.

"Bloom honey what are you doing?" Concorda asks

"I am just trying to find the Codex." I reply "To deliver it do Darkar." I add

"Oh dear! You can't do that. Just stop throwing books on the ground and we'll talk about it."

"You know," I say, ignoring her ", the place where the Codex is hidden should be able to withstand my fire. So…" I say looking at Concorda "I should just burn everything." Concorda shakes her head in despair.

"Young lady; I will not let that happen." She says. Oh God, does she want to make me laugh?

"Oh come on, listen to yourself; how the hell do you think a kiddy like you can stop _me?_"

"Well my big friend; then it's time you learn that little is also grand." She says.

Then she does some kind of spell and the next moment I am as big as her! Correction; I'm as _little_ as her. This is humiliating; where's the grandness?

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I ask, getting angry.

"I am the librarian of the secret library of Alfea and protector of the Codex and I will not let you take it."

"So… How long did you practise on that?" I ask. She's ridiculous; I'm really laughing now; but I should go on burning things. Hah! There's a spot that isn't ruined. I go there and –bingo- I find the Codex. But then that stupid sea horse-pet of her takes it from me. I fly after him but then I think of something. I throw a ball to Concorda, trapping her.

"You'd better give me the Codex; or your mistress will die."

"No! Hippocampus no!" she desperately yells and then she loses consciousness.

What kind of name is Hippocampus anyway?! Anyway; I continue to chase and throw fire balls at the pet and I don't mind Concorda anymore. Just when I think I get the Codex from the idiot animal, she shouts "Hippocampus; the portal in chapter 6!" and the creature ducks into a book. I follow him in. Wow, there are letters here. Cool. Now where is he? There! He wants to get away but I block him and snatch the Codex from him.

I fly out of the book and I am my normal size again. I look around and then I see them; the girls. Great. Well; I could use some action anyhow.

"Hello!" I say cheerily "How are you guys? Fully recovered? Because I certainly am."

"Bloom; are you holding the Codex in your hand?" Tecna suddenly asks, staring true some kind of binoculars.

"Well yes; I have to bring in to the master."

"The master? And what's with the dark outfit? I don't think it matches your skin tone." Stella says

"Lord Darkar is my master; and I think my outfit is simply amazing"

Suddenly Lockette flies next to me and she gives me a kiss on my cheek

Oh… I feel so light and happy. I close my eyes.

"Lockette; that was so sweet." I say, smiling

"Come on Bloom:; you don't really want the Codex do you?" Stella asks

"Me? Off course not. But Darkar wants it" I say, opening my eyes.

"Lockette!" I yell "How could you?" I look at the girls.

"So do you want to convince me now?" I ask

"Oh Bloom" Flora says "We're your friends, we can help you; but you're not evil."

"Do you really expect I listen to you? You are so pathetic, with your pathetic boyfriends! You send them pretty notes or plants" I look at Flora "But it means nothing. NOTHING!" they look at me, stunned. They know I'm right.

"Don't listen to hear Flo." Musa says "She's not Bloom."

"Sure I am. I am even better than ever!"

"Oh sure… Solar sweep!" Stella yells; but her attack is just too soft; I block is easily.

"What? How is that possible?" Stella asks, looking at herself.

"Let me try." Layla says. Oh, this should be fun. "Power ball!"

I take the ball in my hand; well it's pretty; I have to admit that.

"Oh come on Layla, pink balls?! That is so pathetic! I would ask you to throw something stronger; but I'm pretty sure that's you're strongest attack."

This is fun! I want to attack now! But Flora's first.

"Plants of Alfea; protect us!" she yells and a miserable plant grows bigger and its stalk entwines me. I hate this!

"I hate flowers!" I scream "Especially now; they don't match this outfit!" and I burn the plants. They're just some pile of dust now.

"Come on girls! Are you scared? Give me some action!" I say

"Sonic Blast" Musa's turn now! I fall to the ground because of the shock and some books fall down on me. I quickly burn them and fly in the air again in a second.

"That was weak Musa."

"I am going to try again; and this time I will not hold back! Sun beam!" Stella cries.

"Counteract fire with fire" I tell her, nullifying her attack. She looks stunned, lying on the ground. I should give the sign now. I scream while I send purple fireworks true the window. Soon one of Darkar's servants arrives and I give the Codex to him. Now it's time for more personal things. As I want to destroy some more; Avalon enters. With Sky.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask

"Bloom what did you do? Come on down."

"Oh stupid little boy; you have no clue." I say. He's making a fool of himself.

"Professor!" I say looking at Avalon "You're just in time for my revenge" I say, shielding myself with fire. Then he points a staff at me and the last thing I remember, is feeling light and falling down, down, deeper, deeper, …

I look around. Everyone is there.

"What? What did I do?" I ask groggily.

"You gave the Codex to Darkar." Stella says

"Oh God! No! That's not possible!" I say, still feeling faint. "I will get it back."

"We will all help you." Sky says "You can count on the specialists' help."

I feel very strong all of a sudden.

"Stay away from me; I don't want you near me." I say and I walk away.

I go to my room and lay on my bed. I asked them what happened; but I remember exactly. I feel terrible. My thoughts about Sky haven't changed. That jerk!

Pfff. I am tired. I close my eyes and doze off until someone gently nudges me.

"Hmmm." I groan.

"Bloom; Faragonda asked us to come and see her." Flora says

"All of us?"

"Yes, all of us. Let's go together." She says.

"Okay" I say, getting up.

We're walking in the hallways, without saying a word. Now one knows what to say.

We're standing in front of Faragonda's office and we knock.

"Come in" we hear

"Welcome girls" she politely says as we enter

"Hello Miss Faragonda" we all say.

"I understand that you've gone true some difficult things." She says. Well that's the understatement of the millennium.

"Some of us more than others. That was still no reason to ruin the library" she says

"But we already cleaned it." Stella says

"You're not here for a punishment." She continues "You have all worked very hard but you are too stressed now and that's not good in our critic situation; that's why you're going on holiday." She says and shows images of our destination.

This is it; this is the holiday! I will earn my Charmix! I am guessing there's a catch.

"These are the Wildlands… A beautiful place with various climates, plants and animals. You can ski and swim, there's a huge forest, there are abilities to shop, …"

I hear Stella squeal. "The magic activity is practically zero." She's like a walking brochure. But I haven't heard a catch yet, that's really good.

"So, no magic?" Tecna asks "But what if something happens; then we can't defend ourselves!"

"If you mean the Trix or Darkar; they can't use magic either there, or only little. There is no reason they would pursue you." Still no catch; this looks nice; I might actually enjoy this holiday!

"But in case something like that would happen; I invited some specialists to join you." She says, with a sparkle in her eyes. "Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven will accompany you."

Yup; that's the catch. Sky.


	14. Trips are fun

_Yup; that's the catch. Sky._

Chapter XIV: Trips are fun

Everyone is looking at me; even Faragonda. Was it written in the sky or something? Sky, Sky… I didn't exactly see Sky in my vision, did I? I probably did. I don't remember. I do know that this is it, my chance to earn my Charmix. If I wouldn't have known that, I wouldn't have even gone to the Wildlands. I have to do this; for me.

"We're all going" I say definitely and look at everybody. They suddenly all decide to act normal again and say things like "Yeah sure!" and "Off course" and "Cool"

"I suggest you go pack because the Specialists will arrive in one hour." Faragonda says cheerfully.

"One hour?!" Stella and I exclaim both at the same time. We look at each other and start giggling.

"Seriously, Miss Faragonda; do you know what we'll have to take with us? We're talking: swimming, hiking," I look at her sceptically "Well, not me; but maybe Flowergirl or her" she says moving her head in the direction of Layla.

" 'Her' has a name, Stella" Musa says

"Girls, come on!" I say and Stella continues

"So, swimming, hiking, skiing, sunbathing,…" Faragonda interrupts her

"Stella; calm down. You will pack whatever is necessary for an ordinary trip; just take ordinary clothes." I see Stella making a face when Faragonda says 'ordinary'. As if Stella's wardrobe would be ordinary! Shock!

"In Adquistes, a big city in the Wildlands there are a lot of shops; you can find everything there; from teddy bears to ski hats." She says. Is she trying to be funny? "You can buy everything there." She concludes. Waaaw! Isn't that great?

"Yes!" Stella shouts "Shopping!" I see a glint appearing in her eyes. Musa just _rolls_ her eyes.

"Let's go then!" I quickly say "We don't have much time" A chick fight is the last thing any of us needs. Faragonda probably sends us on this holiday because she noticed it. The atmosphere is minus 50 lately. And I am talking Fahrenheit, not Celsius. Things have happened; terrible things that we've never experienced; and now we don't know how to react. Things are tense. This holiday should lift the tension. Right; and Stella loathes shopping.

I have already packed and I probably forgot tons of stuff; but I need to go to the library. I stand in front of the searching standard and say "Charmix"

Several books fly from shelves into my hands; but they don't circle around me like a tornado like the previous time I used the system here. I take a book that says: 'Basic knowledge of fairies'

"A fairy can earn her Charmix and in a later phase her Enchantix. Both of these are like upgrades; they strengthen the magic of the fairy and the fairy herself, giving her more power." Yeah duh! So far, this is logical and clear.

"Not like an Enchantix," What the hell is an Enchantix? I look at my watch and realize I can't pay attention to that; I will look it up later ", a Charmix can be earned by overcoming fears and personal problems." Jeez, can you put it even vaguer?! I know this is good information; but I just… want to know more! It's 5 past 7; and we were supposed to leave at 7! I run true the halls like Kiko when he sees a carrot, causing several people to fall; but hey, I am in a great hurry. Then I bump into a boy; which is weird since… boys in Alfea!

"Sky!" I say "Thank God!"

"Really?" he says surprised. Does he expect me to throw myself in his arms? That would be… No no!

"God, don't be so smug" I say "I am just happy to see you, one of the specialists, because I am late, you see."

"I see… So where did you come from?" he asks as is we're still happy and together.

"I just had to check something at the… I don't have to tell you that!" I reply

"Nope, you're right." Okay, he let that one drop easily. Too easily. Why should I care right? This is just a whole attitude to… oh screw it!

"You don't want to know then?" I ask sweetly

"Well yes… but…" Then I suddenly restrain myself

"Why are you here?" I ask sternly

"I have to pee." He simply says

"Don't you have a toilet in the ship?" I ask, as I try not to laugh.

"Off course we do." He says

"Well then?" I ask expectantly

"Well…" he says, coming closer "When we're flying high in the air and the ship isn't very stable," he continues and then whispers in my ear ",It gets harder to aim." I feel my face getting red.

"That way" I see with a tiny voice. I didn't want to know that; it evokes odd images. My face must look like a cherry right now.

I go outside and enter the ship, where I find the girls and Brandon, Riven and Timmy.

"Hey guys!" I say cheerily

"Hello Bloom" Timmy replies

"Hi Bloom. How are you?" Brandon asks politely. Did Stella train him to do that? It's nice.

"I am fine thanks." I reply smiling. I don't expect Riven to say something and he comes up to my expectations. Musa shoots him a destroying look.

"What?" he asks. He receives another destructive glare and eventually says

"Hi Bloom. How's it going?"

"Great Riven. Just a little more enthusiasm and I might actually believe you're sincere.

"Well thanks" he says proudly. I wink at Musa

"So… Are we all here?" Brandon asks. Sky isn't here. Suddenly I have an amazingly evil and funny idea.

"Everyone's here!" I yell "We can leave." I add. I have to stop myself from laughing.

"Okay then." Brandon says and we leave. We're actually leaving? Oh God and Sky is still there! I can't back out now! But… Sky! I feel myself hesitating. Oh ow.. I can't do this!

"Brandon; are you sure every member of the crew is here?" I ask "Every pilot?" I hope this is subtle enough. He doesn't seem to understand.

"Yes, Timmy, Riven, me and …" he slaps himself on the head "Sky! We're so stupid."

"Don't tell me we're going back!" Stella shouts

"Yeah Brandon, don't do that." I say

"We have to" he simply says and turns the ship around

"Damned" I say.

When we land I see Sky waving. He quickly enters, yelling

"What is wrong with you guys? How could you possibly forget me?" he asks, looking at me

"Oh please," I say "Get over yourself."

"If Bloom hadn't asked if every pilot was here, we only would've noticed when we arrived there." Okay, credibility is gone

"Really?" he asks, glaring at me, fascinated.

"Well I was just wondering, I wouldn't want this ship not to be safe." I desperately say "Yes, the safety of the ship, that's what I care about."

"You knew it" he says

"Excuse me" I say insulted "I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not did not did not did not did not!" I yell and go to the back. I hear him say to Brandon:

"She totally knew"

"I heard that!" I yell "I did not!"

"She totally did" Sky says

"SHUT UP" I yell and soon everyone, including me is laughing at us

This could be fun, right? All of a sudden I don't have a good feeling. Something will happen; I can feel it. It won't be good.

A/N: Haha!! Calamity!! Can you feel it? Huh huh:D

Is everything still okay? The reviews keep me updated on your thoughts. If you have any ideas, you're always welcome to share. Come on, don't be shy! You know you want to!

One more thing: IMPORTANT: I assume some of you have heard about SkYzLiLLGuRLiEE copying LadyNightSky's stories. Well now there is another copycat: TheSuperWinxAuthorGirl has copied a songfic of XOtotheloveXO, who I happen to know and is a very nice girl!! Now one deserves to be copied. If you want to help everyone at FF, you should go to her story -- XOtotheloveXO's story (visit LadyNightSky's profile; there you can compare the stories if you don't believe me.) and report abuse. You don't HAVE to this; what would you do if someone copied your stories? I admit there is no guarantee FF stops her; but we have to do something and this is the only way. So please help by reporting abuse and stop these disturbers!!

If you don't like that I write this; I understand; I don't like it either; I don't want to write this. If now one would have copied; I wouldn't do this; but this is happening and we will (try to) stop it.

So anyhow (that was a big letter )) THANK YOU for reading this and thanks for the reviews :D Keep doing that!

Bye

Xoxo

IsisIsabella


	15. I'm in control, I'm in control

_All of a sudden I don't have a good feeling. Something will happen; I can feel it. It won't be good._

Chapter XV: I'm in control, I'm in control

We land around Adquistes, the city Faragonda was being so lyrical about. I can see why; it's amazing! Wow! Really and I am not being sarcastic. It's just huge. I hear Stella squeal; well that's not a surprise. All these shops! I could like it here; shame we are going into nature. I know I'm supposed to like camping; and I do, really; but I just feel … safer here. I shouldn't think like that. Although it's logical that it's more dangerous in the woods and outside; when we go skiing for example. We're getting out of the ship apparently; well then I should do that too, right? Oh it looks even prettier when you're standing in front of it. Stella kinda says the same. Kinda.

"Oh God! The view on this city is amazing!" (With that she means, "Look at all the shops." She'll probably say it… now!)

"Look at all these shops!" (Told ya!) "Girls…" she looks at all of us "Shop 'till you drop!" she yells. Not everyone is so enthusiastic, however. Tecna is looking at Timmy and I think she's trying to burn him by looking at him.

"Setting someone on fire with the eyes is more my department Tecna" I whisper to her. She looks at me, puzzled. I thought she was smart?!

"Then could _you_ do it?" she asks, seriously.

"I am kinda busy with someone else" I say, glaring at Sky. She follows my gaze and nods.

"I'm thinking you are busy with him, but not in the way you say." She says inexplicably. I know what she means!

"I don't like him anymore; I was just… loathing him!" I exclaim

"Off course; and Stella and Brandon will not get married and will not have at least 2 children." She says dryly.

"Anyway" I say, ignoring her question "What's up with you and Timmy?" she looks at me, surprised I didn't react to that one. She doesn't really want to answer I think. Come on Tecna, we walked to Cloud Tower together. Okay you also got frozen by tree powerful witches and I made you do failed magic but that aside…

"Come on Tecna" I say, pleading. She looks at me and I'm thinking… "You want to tell me! Come on, you want to!" I say teasingly.

"It's just… He's a specialist and I think he should be a hero, you know like… Brandon! Or Sky!"

"Did I hear my name, ladies?" the person in question says. God no! She was going to tell me something important! I have to get rid of him.

"You know, people can just mention your name. It's not a big deal."

"It is if you were talking about me." He replies

"God! The earth doesn't stop rotating when your name is mentioned!" I yell. I shouldn't have yelled; but he needs to… whatever. I keep staring at him and then he leaves, looking like a puppy that has just lost his mommy. I should go after h… no no! Bloom, be strong. Breath in, breath out.

"You were saying?" I ask Tecna sweetly.

"Ouch; that was harsh." She says

"Ignoring my question! He deserved it!" I add "He needed it. And if I won't do it, now one else will."

"But I still think…" I glare at her. "Okay" she throws her hand up in defeat.

"Timmy" I say, helping her a little.

"Yes; Timmy. Like I said; he's not a real hero. I expect that from him; I mean come on he's a specialist! It's so logical!" she exclaims

"Ah it never is." I say and pause. "Love"

"This has nothing to do with…" she looks at me and sighs "Yes it does, doesn't it?" she smiles at me and I nod and smile back.

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah, I have to do something." She says

"Okay" I say, winking at her."

"I am not going to do what you think I will do. I am going to shop for a bathing suit and other clothes." She says indignant. I nod

"With who?" I ask and smile at her. She smiles back mysteriously and leaves.

I'm walking around in a shop and suddenly I hear someone calling my name. Sky! God, is he trying to become a professional stalker?

"Someone is tryin' really hard" Musa says with a melodious voice

"I know!" I sigh "I am going to hide, okay? I'll see you later"

" 'kay! Later" she says and I run away. Where can you hide in a fashion store? The cubicles! Off course! I find an empty one and go sit in it after grabbing some clothes with me. To make it look credible you know. So I sit and wait; but after 2 minutes someone draws the curtain and comes in my cubicle.

"Hey!" I yell

"Hi!" Sky says

"You can't do that! You didn't know I was in this cubicle! And even if you did… I could have been naked or something!" I say, shocked

"Ah that would have been even better for me." He says

"I can't believe you just said that." I exclaim

"Really?" he asks innocently. I could eat him as if he's a cupcake.

"Get out of my cubicle!" I say

"Make me." He simply states.

"What? Are you crazy?" I yell and suddenly I notice we are standing very close to each other. Damn those stupid small cubicles!

"Why do you think you're so amazing; I mean, just now when I was talking to Tecna; she was troubled and I helped her and then you had to come. You're lucky I even could make her talk you know and then you burst in, just to annoy me. I would like to know what the hell you were thinking!" I yell, flushed. He kinda moans "I love it when you're mad" and he kisses me! He freaking kisses me! He has to stop!

"What is your problem? You can't just kiss people in a cubicle!"

"So you want me to kiss you outside of the cubicle?" he says not-understanding.

"YES!" I shout and then cover my mouth with my hands.

"NO!" I yell, confused. I lay my hand on my head and sigh. My head; it hurts.

"Bloom, are you okay?!" Sky asks worriedly.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine!" I say

"Or actually… I don't" I whisper weakly and then everything goes black.

A/N: short one; but I will post another one VERY soon

Xoxo

Thanks for all your support!


	16. Trips aren't fun

_I feel fine!" I say_

"_Or actually… I don't" I whisper weakly and then everything goes black._

Chapter XVI: Trips aren't fun

"Bloom, Bloom" That's the first thing I hear when I wake up. My head hurts.

"Aw" I say and I groan

"Is she okay?" I hear Sky ask Stella.

"She is fine" I reply and I try to stand up but I try too quickly.

"Oh" I say and stumble "Too fast." And Stella catches me. Well actually, that causes us both to fall down. We laugh, Stella louder than me off course.

"So when are we leaving?" I hear an annoyed voice say. I sigh. Layla. She's so impatient.

"Hey" I say joking "Are you trying to kill me?" She looks like she's on another planet, probably doing some fancy sport and she says

"Yes, off course!" Everyone looks non-understanding from Layla to me.

And I am just astonished. What am I supposed to do? I'd like to make up a witty comment, but I'm exhausted!

"Well you are in a _great_ hurry" Sky then says and luckily everyone starts laughing. Good thing this is an easy crowd! Boy! Musa helps me up and I stand a few seconds just still, on this spot. I see Layla getting in first followed by Stella and Brandon, who is carrying Stella's bags. Poor boy! He can barely walk! Then Sky walks slowly past by me. Slowly enough so I can quickly say

"Thank you"

"Thank me later" he says and flashes me a-oh Lord- beautiful smile. I sigh and get in with Musa and Tecna after Timmy and Riven. I see Musa glaring at Riven, did something happen between them? She looks angry, or better; frustrated. Then again, they are quite a couple! 'At least they are still together' a small voice in my head says. Shut up!

"Are we there yet?" Layla whines.

"You know…" I say "That's a movie."

"What?" she asks, not-understanding. Ha, I have her attention! I should distract her because she's driving every one of us crazy! Especially the Specialists and Stella; because the Specialists need to watch the ship and Stella… just isn't tolerant.

"It's a movie" I repeat "The title of a movie."

"Are we there yet?" she asks, annoyed.

"Yes!" I say. Finally! She might be a fast one, she sure isn't bright.

"What's it about?" she asks, interested now.

"Well it's a comedy about a road trip; and everyone whines the whole time and… the trip is just a nightmare because of that." I reply

"So are you trying to say something?" she asks, a little angry.

"Oh no no! That's no what I meant… I" How can I possibly save myself out of this one? Are we there yet?!

"We have arrived!" Timmy announces, cheerily yet tired.

"Thank God" I murmur and I go to the back to take my suitcases. Sky's there with Tecna. She had to be there first and besides, that's one more way to avoid Timmy.

"Hey Tecna" I greet. She smiles slightly. I notice my bags are all near Sky. Well, I have to take them anyway. I go towards Sky and start collecting my suitcases, bags,…

"So" he says when we're both leaning down so Tecna can't hear us.

"Do you want to thank me now?" he asks. Can you spell 'pervert'? I mean, come on; in the hold of the ship? Sure; why not in the bushes. I will not thank him like he wants me anyhow. I am not some kind of prostitute! As I am about to reply suddenly the ship shakes and we both fall down; me on top of Sky. I could get used to this. No no!!! Wrong thoughts!

"So" he asks "Why did you faint?"

"It was just… The fight we had; it was too tense, exciting, and heavy; you name it. For me." I add

"Bloom" he asks half-seriously "Are you trying to turn me on?" and I can't help but laugh. But this wouldn't be right.

"So are you going to thank me, or what?" he asks, looking simply _delicious._

I lower my mouth to his head and move my lips against his ear while I speak

"Maybe later" I say and I get up, grabbing my suitcases on the way out.

We land. Finally! We go to the hotel and after that we're going skiing and snowboarding immediately. Layla snowboards with the boys and off course she beats them. Sky shakes her hand solemnly, joking. I feel something go thru me. Is that a flash of jealousy? Oh no; it's Stella; she's poking me.

"Bloom, come on!" she yells and I come with her. We're all standing in front of the ski lift now. What are we doing here? Timmy answers my not-pronounced question.

"We're not sure if there's time enough left." He says

"We have exactly 17 minutes and 41 seconds before it gets dark." Tecna says, as if she wants to attack him. It looks like they haven't kissed and made up yet. All this hostility is not good. Peace, people; peace.

"Let's go one last time." Musa says and everyone agrees. I am not sure though if we should go. Bad feeling. I get in nonetheless. Suddenly I feel the ski lift swinging and then it just stops moving.

"What happened?" I ask worriedly but now one answers!

"There's a hatch over there" I say, pointing at the ceiling. We help Layla up there and she says

"Guys, this doesn't look too good. The cable is worn out." I knew it! I knew something was wrong. I don't have to start like that.

"How are we going to do this; we don't even have magic!" Stella exclaims

"We can try to transform!" Musa says

"No; that is not a good idea." I say

"How would you know that?!" Musa asks exasperated.

"It doesn't work Musa and it wastes too much energy!"

"I think she's right Musa" Flora says softly "After all, Miss Faragonda said that too."

"God Flo! You don't have to believe everything teachers say just because they are teachers!" Musa yells

"I think Musa's right." Riven suddenly says. She looks at him, surprised and then happy.

"Musa; it won't work. I checked on my computer and there is no possible way you can transform here." Tecna says.

"Tecna is right; only a fairy that reached a higher level can practise magic here." Timmy states. Higher level, higher level… Charmix! You can practise magic here when you have a Charmix or that Enchantix thing probably! But none of us has one!

"I can handle this myself, thank you!" Tecna says, looking at Timmy.

"God Tecna! Timmy was just trying to help you. Why can't you just accept that?!" Brandon says; and I am thinking he's not only talking about this time.

"Yeah, Tecna, give the guy a break" Stella then says. Oh ow..

"Look at that! The princess of Solaria speaks!" Riven exclaims cynically.

"At least _I_ still have brains!" Tecna yells, insulting Stella.

"Hey! Watch it Tecna!" Brandon says but it's too late.

"Well at least I still have style! I mean Tecna; your clothes! Did you buy them three years ago in a fourth-hand store?"

"Ladies, calm down" Sky says now and then Riven says

"Oh boy, he's going to say something. Everyone shut up because Sky wants to say something!"

"Hey I am just trying to help here!" He desperately shouts. This isn't going to help! Why don't they… Aaah, my head hurts! I can't bear this.

"Well you're not helping!" Layla says "We're just wasting valuable time here!"

"As if you have a reliable plan!" Tecna screams

"Why do you have to interrupt again? Everything was going fine and then you came along! And now you're ruining everything again! It's not like you understand!" Stella cries. Now everyone is yelling at each other and I am alone standing against the window.

"What should we do?" Lockette asks with her most annoying voice. As if I have an answer to that! Everyone just has to… Oh God I cannot handle this! What am I supposed to do now? This wasn't supposed to happen!


	17. No more lies

_Everyone just has to… Oh God I cannot handle this! What am I supposed to do now? This wasn't supposed to happen!_

Chapter XVII: No more lies

This shouldn't be happening! This trip is meant to make us stronger as a group and I will not let… God! They have to stop yelling. I can't take this anymore. They have to…

"SHUT UP" I scream "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!"

"But Bloom…" Sky says

"SHUT UP! I don't care! What do you think you're doing? We can freaking die here and you're just arguing!" I yell angrily.

"We need a plan!" I say "And I have one." Tecna and Timmy are looking very interested right now. I go to them and tell them.

"Can it work?" I ask and they both nod as an answer.

"Could you help me to allocate the tasks?" I ask, suddenly insecure.

"Yeah sure" Tecna says, looking at Timmy, who stares back at her.

"Bloom we need needle and thread." Timmy says

"I don't think that will be a problem." I say smiling and looking at Stella.

"Right." Tecna nods and goes to Stella.

"Maybe everyone should apologise first." I say, now that I got everyone's attention. Soon everyone says "Sorry". I have a feeling that I should apologise too and that everyone expects that of me but… I… I'm just scared everything goes wrong when I try to apologise for my behaviour and… I sigh.

"Let's get going then!" I say and within a few seconds, everybody is working very hard. Even Stella. When there's a big chance she will die, she'll do something; really. You wouldn't say that by looking at her; but really!

"Um guys, we don't have any time left" Layla says, sticking her head out off the shutter.

"Are we ready to go?" I ask Tecna and Timmy.

"It will be risky…" Tecna says and then Timmy continues "… but it'll work."

They smile slightly at each other.

"Okay then" I say after letting out a big sigh. We all hold on to our improvised plane and just as the cable tears, we fall down. It's going pretty well; a little too fast perhaps but… OH! Everything is white here. We have fallen into the snow.

I get my head out off the snow and everyone else is also out now. We're all looking at each other, unsure what to say.

"I am so sorry!" I suddenly blurt out and… everyone is staring at me right now. Oh, they want me to continue. Huh!

"I know I shouldn't have reacted that way; but I was just scared because I didn't know what was going to happen and I'm sorry; I've been Miss Cranky too long. But I've made up my mind and…" I sigh "That's how things will be."

"Oh Bloom!" Stella says and all the girls say things like that and that they hug me. This feels amazing. Sky glares at me; he's furious. I knew it; you know. But this is the just the way it'll be.

"Okay then!" Musa yells "Let's get out off these clothes 'cause I'm just soakin'!"

"Yeah let's go." Layla agrees and I am surprised she didn't propose that. We go to our rooms and I lay in my bed, thinking. I can't sleep.

It's not cold outside; it's actually pleasant. I walk around for a few minutes in the gardens and then I stand still by a small yet beautifully decorated well. I lean on it and look into the water. I like water; well I like looking at it; dreaming; just thinking… The last time I was looking in a well I was thinking about Sky and I actually saw his image in the well. I thought about Daphne then too. I know a lot more now; I've been through a lot and I survived. Still I am here staring again at the calm water. I actually think water and fire are alike. Sure they are opposites; but they have things in common. Like fire, water can unexpectedly turn against you. I know I have the Dragon Fire and blabla water and blabla opposites; but water fascinates me as much as fire. I wonder where I get that from. It's actually all around me; I mean, my hair is fire and my eyes are water. I never saw it that way. I am beginning to think very philosophic here. Philosophic me! I see that in my reflection, a smile is playing around my lips. And eventually my thoughts drift back to Sky. Did I make the right choice? I can't doubt about that.

Suddenly I see Sky floating in the well. But I am not daydreaming or something like that! How is it possible that I can see him there? He's standing behind me and he lays a hand on my shoulder in the silent water. All of a sudden I actually feel a hand on my shoulder. I startle and turn around only to see

"Sky!" I am so stupid! He was actually here. I am sooooo incredibly dumb. Unbelievable. And I thought I did something special. But it was scary!

"God you scared me!" I say, still shocked.

"Yeah it looked that way." He just says. What is he going to say to me?

"I know you're angry with me" I start but he immediately cuts me off.

"You have no idea how _furious_ I am!" he yells

"Shhh!" I say "We're going to wake the others"

"No we're not! You're just trying to make me stop talking!" NO! Okay, yes but come on!

"I don't understand why you said that! You can't do this to me! Bloom; I need something; I need a spark of hope. Just…" he stops when he sees tears in my eyes. I wasn't supposed to cry! He wants to touch me but I move away and look at him.

"I can't give you that." I say silently bowing my head

"What did you say?" he asks and then asks again, angrier "What did you say?"

"I can't give you any spark of hope Sky!" I yell desperately and frustrated. Tears stream down my face.

"There is nothing left!" I cry, trying to explain. He looks at me, dreadful. My sign to continue.

"I thought we like each other when we first met; we got closer and I loved you even more when I saw you with Diaspro because I knew you were my all! You were it! This may sound like some fairytale fantasy to you but that's how I saw it; and I knew you didn't see it like that but I was happy. Come on Sky; we were happy! And then the pretending started and I thought everything was lost. I was in heaven because I met Avalon and he was the only chance to learn about my past and it was like you just didn't grant me that. All because of your stupid jealousy. It was ridiculous and it made me feel lost. Because you wouldn't support me and you wouldn't listen to me! Then that one day came and we had the fight and when I saw you lying there; it didn't even feel half as bad as I did when I caught you with Layla. I thought I was going to die with you and I realized it: you were the one." I pause to catch my breath and order my thoughts.

"But I saved you" I continue and I sigh "And we were shiny and happy again. Everything was going perfect and then _it_ happened." I look at him, suddenly angry.

"You slept with her; you freaking fucked her!" I yell "And after my heart was shattered into a million pieces you come after me to tell me it's over between us!" Oh he's lucky I don't have magic here; because I so would've kicked his ass by now.

"You didn't even care!" I shout and he tries to speak "Bloom; that wasn't me; I mean…"

"That's the thing; it _was _you! You hurt me and now you want me to forgive you!"

"YES!" he yells "That's what I want and you want it too, don't you?"

"I can't!" I cry. Why can't he understand that? "I cannot forgive you like that and you are trying to _make_ me forgive you; but that's not how it works! I have to _want_ to forgive you! And the more I think about it; the more I come to the inevitable; we…"

"No! Bloom; don't say it. That's not what you want!"

"Don't dare to tell me what I want! You don't have any business in that anymore; we're thru." Finally; there it is. He looks like he's going to cry. I grab his hands; almost crying myself too.

"I'm so sorry; but there is no other way. This has to end. And I know you're trying really hard and…" I smile "You are a great kisser; but that's not how it works. This; … we could happen another time; but it'll take time and frankly now I don't see how I will ever be able to forgive you."

"But you'll try right? You'll try really hard."

"You know me the best." I half sob, half speak. He nods and then he hugs me. He understands right? I know he doesn't; but I don't get it either. Suddenly I feel happy, light and more important; stronger. The next moment I am floating in the air, transformed with the Dragon behind me, spreading a bright orange light. I moan because yes this feels great but it hurts for a while, receiving this magic; but then I see it; a beautiful jewel on my blouse. My Charmix! It works; I did it! But what did I do? I shouldn't think about it too much; but then I see him and I know it; I just know it. I realize this magic won't last any long since it already lifted me up in the air and showed me the Dragon; so I get on the ground as normal Bloom again. Sky looks at me; amazed. I understand this must be weird to him; and to confuse him even more I walk towards him and I kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you" I say; but this is about something else than when he asked me to thank him. This is for me. The next thank you will be for him.

But that will take a while. I need time. To heal. But I'll make it. Eventually.


	18. Aftermath

_I need time. To heal. But I'll make it. Eventually._

Chapter XVIII: Aftermath

I get back in bed but I notice Flora isn't sleeping.

"Flora? Are you awake?" I ask. Stupid me; off course she is!

"Yes" she sighs. Ow, very big sigh. I get in bed with her and she smiles thankfully.

"I just got my Charmix" I say, just to tell someone who understands. She looks at me, amazed.

"Bloom sweetie that's amazing!" she exclaims. "I know how you can get one; did it have something to do with Sky?" she asks happily with a glint in her eyes. I look at her flowery sheets and say dreary

"Sadly, it did." She looks at me and shakes her head "Oh God Bloom you didn't!"

"I broke up with him; I really broke it off; and…" I start crying "I keep wondering if I did the right thing and why I got my Charmix for something like that!" I sob and she pulls me into a hug.

"It hurts, Flora; that's all it does! I just… did I really make the right choice?"

"If you got a Charmix for that; it must've been really important"

"But I didn't even really wanted to do it" I cry hysterically.

"Shhhh. Calm down, Bloom" she whispers. Then she picks up the phone and she calls all the girls. Within a few minutes; correction, seconds they all stand in the room. They all look tired until they see me, crying.

"What's wrong Bloom?" Stella asks worriedly; but I can't answer. She looks at Flora.

"Flora, what's wrong with her?"

"She just got her Charmix." Flora says as if that's something bad.

"But Flo! That's great!" Musa exclaims

"Wow that's amazing! She must be 50 stronger now! I bet she can even transform here."

"Tecna; come on" Stella says "I don't understand; this is wonderful.

"Bloom, you must be proud" Layla says

"She got it because she broke up with Sky. She said she couldn't take it anymore; take him anymore and… that's when she got it." Flora rapidly says

"That's awful!" Stella exclaims. Tell me about it! She walks over to me immediately and sits next to me.

"God Bloom, that sucks!" Musa says and she comes sitting by the side of the bed.

Tecna just can't believe it; she stands there, her mouth hanging open. She looks at me and says

"God I am so stupid! I mean what I said at Adquistes… I…"

"It's okay Tecna, you didn't know."

"What did she say then?" Stella asks curiously.

"It was nothing Stell" I say and usually she wouldn't leave it like this, but this time she nods and says "Okay."

"Why?" Layla asks and she comes closer to me. Off course _she_ had to be one to ask that! Un-freaking-believable!

"I couldn't" I say "Forgive him." I sniff "He tried really hard you know because you probably didn't know this but we kissed a lot in the past few weeks and it was amazing, that's true… but…"

"Wait a minute; you kissed him and you didn't tell us?" Stella asks

"So I need to kiss and tell then?" I ask, smiling slightly.

"Hell yeah!" Musa yells.

"It happened in Adquistes didn't it?" Tecna asks softly

"Among others. In Adquistes… He was looking for me in the shops and Musa, you know what happened then right?" I ask and look at her.

"Yeah, I remember."

"What did she do? Did she go to the lingerie department?" Stella asks and Musa and I laugh.

"No! I hid!" I reply

"What? Oh, that's so lame!" Stella exclaims

"Well thank you! Anyhow, he found me, sitting in a cubicle."

"He just tore the curtain?" Tecna asks "Well that's rude."

"I think it's hot" Musa says and Stella and Layla nod in agreement.

"So he got in the cubicle with me and I got mad because he'd interrupted me earlier when I was talking to Tecna and now he was standing in my cubicle! The nerve! Then he said 'I love it when you're mad' or something like that and he just kissed me; well not _just_ kissed me. But… wow! It turned me on! I can't describe it; it was like…"

"Okay enough with the details" Layla suddenly says. I laugh at her reaction.

"See that's what I thought too; I mean eww! He cheated on me and then he kisses me passionately whenever he wants to?! On the way to our hotel here I realized I couldn't take it any longer; and then here in the gardens, a few minutes ago, I broke up with him. It was the best and worst thing that had happened to me, I guess." I sigh and bow my head.

"I didn't do the right thing did I? Maybe I should go to him and tell him I didn't mean it. But maybe then I will lose my Charmix!" I rattle

"You cannot lose your Charmix." Tecna says "But I wouldn't do it" she finishes.

"Why not?" Flora asks

"I know, I know! But I feel so bad!" I say and I bury my head in Flora's pillow.

"Come on Bloom, we'll find you someone new! Well, not when you look like this, but still…" Stella says

"Hey!" I yell and throw a pillow at her, causing her to fall of the bed.

"Pillow fight!" Musa screams and within a few seconds, it's chaos! Pillows, sheets, girls,… are flying all over the place. Everything is used as a weapon and we even search for pillows in the other rooms of the hotel. I know now. I won't make it through; _we_ will make it through.

I'm broken. Really. Finally; to be honest. I have cracked. I fought it; I tried; but I lost. I am not used to that and God it hurts. It hurts like hell. I must be painful for him too; but I always thought that the one that breaks it off is more hurt than the 'victim'. Maybe it hurts more when you actually say it to that person; but they get over it. When you break up with someone; you don't get over it so easily; not if you love them. I should use a past tense now; but I am not ready to say I love_d_ him. You don't get over it; it keeps hurting; it keeps bothering you everytime you see that person. You wonder 'Did I make the right choice?' and before you know you're sorry; and not just sorry; you're heart-broken because you know you ruined something beautiful, something special. You didn't want to but you just did. And you cannot bear it. That's how I feel and really truly hope that I can learn how to handle it. I don't say 'get over it' 'cause I know that's pointless. I will never get over it. He will, he's stronger. It's like now that I've broken up with him I want him back even more than before.

Love. It's strange. No, cross that out. Love hurts.

A/N: So… emotional chapter. It was necessary after the last chapter. In the next chapters I will continue with the story. Putting Bloom's thoughts so much in this chapter was inevitable. I kinda put my own experiences in that last part sniffs but I hope you don't mind; because that's what I think writing is about; showing who you really are and what you really feel. I hope I can post another chapter soon, but I doubt it since my pile of homework is growing every day and I really don't have time in the weekend. But I'll try, I'll try; only for you guys ;)

Thanx 4 the reviews, keep 'em coming, 'cause they keep me inspired plus I like your reactions D

Xoxo

IsisIsabella


	19. Truth equals Pain

_I know now. I won't make it through; we will make it through. _

Chapter XIX: Sadness equals darkness

I wake up, lying on the floor above tons of pillows and blankets. I see the girls lying around me and I smile. Then I remember why they all came and my smile fades as fast as it came. Hey that's right, we're leaving today; we're going to encamp in the woods! I'm glad actually; because skiing was fun, really but I want to get out of this place, bad memories, you know. I wake the girls because I notice it's already 10 am and we all need to pack. And with 'we all' I mean, Stella! I hope she brought enough spare suitcases! I wake Flora first because she's always so cheery in the morning and today she is too. Thank God! Waking Tecna isn't very hard; I just let the alarm of her watch go of and she's wide awake immediately. Layla is sleeping like a log with Piff on her head off course. She always has pretty dreams; not like me. Lately, mine are getting darker and shady. It reminds me of my short period of being Dark Bloom. Maybe I should ask Avalon if he knows something about that. I'll do that when I go back to Alfea. Anyhow; waking Stella. Huh. I'll try Layla first.

"Layla." I say "Layla!!" I say louder, hoping Stella will wake too and she does. Maybe she shouldn't have.

"God Bloom! What's wrong with you! This is a beauty sleep and you just…"

"Stella shut up!" Layla shouts. "We're all still tired but Bloom had to wake us; we're leaving in like an hour and _we" _she looks at Stella "still have to pack."

"Oh damned!" she says and runs off to her own room. I wake Musa last, because she has a hell of a morning mood!

"Musa" I whisper and then a little louder "Musa!"

"Grrr" she groans and turns around. Okay then; her mistake. I look at the girls and they nod; so I go to the bathroom and fill a mug with cold water. It's not ice cold, but it'll wake her up and they are four of us right. I quickly throw the water on her face and for a millisecond; it looks like she didn't even feel it! But then I see she did feel it. She jumps up, soaking wet while we're all laughing at her. She looks really mad and then looks at me and asks angry

"Why'd you that?"

"We have to pack" I say simply and stare at her.

"Oh" she only says as if she's intimidated by my glare. So we all pack and we arrive at our plane at 11 sharp. Well, sharp… more or less.

"Whaaaw" Flora says, amazed "It's beautiful here! Look at all the trees and the flowers and…" she sighs. When we land Stella looks around and she doesn't look very happy. I understand why because I don't think Stella ever camped. She probably has an outfit to encamp, but I doubt she ever did it; I mean she's a princess! 'You're a princess too' a little voice whispers in my head. Yeah right. What a great princess am I?! I need a metamorphosis like Anne Hathaway in 'The Princess Diaries'. I have to admit, it's very pretty here. I mean, at home in Gardenia (is it really my home?) there is a forest; but there are only trees in it and maybe a few other plants; but here! By former biology teacher would come and live here! It's amazing really! The plants and then the water; it makes me sigh, but a happy sigh then. We start to set up the tent. I wonder how that'll work. After 20 seconds, I know how; Layla sets it up; she's very good at that. Whaaaw, another capability. Is there something she can't do? Well yeah, she can't pick any decent clothes. I have a mini-Stella in my head! Look at that!

After Layla has set up, we make a fire. I am not kidding, a real fire and without magic. Then we put like corn in the fire; isn't this cosy. All the cosiness is great but booooooring. I know I sound like Layla but God! I mean, doesn't anyone have an idea to do something? Flora always knows something; or Musa or God even Tecna!

"Okay I am bored!" Stella suddenly exclaims. Yeah duh! Aren't we all?

"Let's play a game!" she says. She has an idea? This is weird.

"Truth or dare!" Musa says. I knew Musa would have a good idea!

"Hmm" Stella thinks; I mean she's really thinking! "Okay then, but I'll change it a little. We ask the person always a question; and when he doesn't want to answer, he has to take a sip of beer" she says and pulls out a few cans.

"Beer?" Flora worriedly asks.

"Well, if you have nothing to hide, you don't have to drink anything!"

"Okay then!" Layla says "I make a bet that I won't drink one drop of alcohol."

"So you tell us everything?!" Stella shouts and I see Musa's eyes sparkle.

"That's totally irrational" Tecna says.

"Got nothing to hide" Layla replies. I don't want to make that bet, I want to get drunk and forget everything.

"Does anyone else want to make such a wager?" Stella asks. They boys all quickly say: "No, no we're fine" They will sweat; I am sure of that.

So we have been playing this game for about one hour and the boys, except Timmy are all a little tipsy. Just a little… Lot! Tecna has had a few drinks and you notice that but Flora, she had one drink and… let's say she's very cheery, even for her. Stella had like 5 drinks but she still looks very good and Musa… she's actually wasted; but in a weird way still lucid. And me… I am practically sober because I had the most boring questions ever! That's probably because Stella and Musa haven't asked me a single question. They ask the most (brilliant but) annoying questions. They even made Tecna sweat. I'd say that's a quite an achievement! Oh, it's Stella's turn, that's always interesting.

"Musa" She says. Oh ow. Musa doesn't really react. She's an ice queen!

"Who is you most passionate love?" she phrased that nicely

"Music" Musa replies

"Oh come on Musa! I asked who! I want a person!" Stell protests

"That can be your next question" Musa smiles satisfied

"Layla." Musa says and Layla looks very surprised because although she made that bet, only a few have asked her questions.

"Who was your first time with? And when?" Musa asks. Layla looks extremely uncomfortable.

"I haven't yet." She says

"Yes you have!" I blab "I mean, when I found you with Sky…" I stop speaking and cover my mouth with my hands

"Oh God. He was your first." I shake my head, crawling backwards, still facing the group. I look at Sky.

"What about you?"

"Can I take a drink?" he asks, trying to joke.

"I don't think this question is part of the game" Stella helps him. Flora prods Stella "What?!" she says indignant. I look at him; I stare at him but he looks away.

"I can't believe this… I… I…" I keep shaking my head in disbelief.

"Bloom" he tries

"No, no it doesn't matter anymore." I shake my head, talking to myself. "It doesn't matter" I look at everyone. They can't see me cry. I stand up and run, just run. I squash bugs, I almost trip over branches, nearly hit my head, leaves and branches lash my face and animals run away but I keep racing. Suddenly I stop. I don't know why, I just do. I sit on a fallen tree and cry. I let everything out; the sadness with the tears. Then I hear a noise behind me and I abruptly turn around. Someone in heaven is trying to piss me off. And God it works! I become angry again.

"_You!"_

A/N: Cliffy :D I bet you think you know who it is; but I wouldn't be so sure :D

Sorry for lack of updates but I am full of inspiration again and I will plan a little more with school work and stuff; sometimes I think my teacher are trying to kill me. Huh!

Thanx for the reviews on the last chapter - - A lot :) It made me REAAAALLY happy!!

Xoxo

IsisIsabella


	20. Sadness leads to Darkness to Enlightment

_I hear a noise behind me and I abruptly turn around. I become angry again._

"_You!"_

Chapter XX: Sadness leads to Darkness leads to Enlightment

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Not that it's any of your business, but we came to see you." Icy says

"Really; that's amazing!" I say sarcastically "Did you bring me a gift? Maybe a teddy bear or… you know what I really need? I would really like some ice cream; some good chocolate chip ice cream. Maybe with a few strawberries on top."

"You want ice cream? I'll give you ice! Ice lances!" Icy says. Okay that was predictable and pathetic.

"I am so sick of you witches! You're so pathetic!" I yell, avoiding her attack and I transform immediately. "Charmix!" I shout and soon I am floating in the air in all my glory.

"Why – can't – you – just – bother – someone – else?!" I yell, while throwing fire balls at them.

"Hey Icy, she has her Charmix." Darcy says

"I noticed that." She replies angrily. Uuuh Icy is cross; now we're all afraid!

"What's a Charmix?" Stormy asks

"God Stormy, you're so stupid." Darcy says

"Let's just say it makes her stronger." Icy says

"Really?" she asks while she ducks to avoid a fire ball

"But Icy, she's even able to transform and she attacks us!" Darcy exclaims

"Well then we just have to attack her!" Icy cries

"Optical Darkness" Darcy shouts

"Fire Blaze" I yell. God I am so pissed! Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I yell, hoping they'll understand this time. Are all witches so retarded?

"We'd rather do that…" Darcy says. Oh she's the smart one!

"But apparently Darkar has a sudden interest for you…" Stormy says

"So we're here to take you away." Icy finishes

"Oh isn't that great?!" I say "Heat wave!" I yell while Icy shouts "Ice Spikes!"

That stupid witch. She is weak! They are all weak; I can all beat them. Pathetic witches. Oh no; I can't get too mad; who knows what will happen then! Well I know what'll happen then. But I am so angry, frustrated, hurt and it just _bawls_!

"Oh God" I whisper

"What's wrong with her?" Darcy asks

"I have no idea; but she looks vulnerable." Icy replies "Let's attack her!"

I don't want this to happen; I never want it to happen but…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" I yell "Free at last!" My transformation caused the Trix to stumble and fall on the ground. They are getting up now. Is there a synonym for pathetic; because I keep using the same word? Oh yes; ridiculous. Um… pitiful, sad, wretched, dismal, …

"Hey she has a new outfit" Stormy says "She looks hotter." I guess she's the smart one after all!

"She hasn't got her Charmix anymore so we can capture her easily!" Darcy says. Yeah; think again!

"Yeah! Raining thunder!" Stormy shouts. Amateurs.

"Fire curtain" I yell and the dark fire protects me

"How's that possible?" Stormy asks, surprised. She and Darcy look at Icy.

"How would I know? I don't care! Attack!"

"Night illusion!" Darcy calmly says and for moment I feel weak but I recover quickly.

"Devouring heat!" I yell and then when Icy tries to attack me. "Triple fire blast!"

And the Trix fall down. They look at me and then Icy says

"We will come back. For you" Icy says. Well, what an honour.

"Say hi to Darkar from me!" I yell and then in a flash of purple light they disappear.

I don't feel so good anymore. Aaah this is weak! I have to stay on this side. _No, I have to be good; I have to go to the light_. Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"_Lockette_!" The good side manages to scream. What did she do? _I have to get out of here; I am not dark._ She has to shut up!

"Lockette, thank you" I hear myself say and I fall down, through branches and leaves; on the soft forest ground.

I wake up because of Lockette who is prodding me. I look at my watch.

"Oh God Lockette! It's 8 am!" They are probably looking for me. Or no; they wouldn't do that, not when it's still dark.

"Hey Lockette, thanks again." I say and smile at her. If she wouldn't have given me her special kiss, I probably would be on my way home, destroying things as Dark Bloom right now. I look around and wonder where I should go now.

"Um Lockette" I look at her "Perhaps you have an idea how to reach the others?"

"Sure" She nods and pulls out her wand. She looks so beautiful when she does that. She's my Pixie.

"This way" she says with her high-pitched voice and we start walking. We don't have to talk; we know what we mean to each other. Should I tell the girls about the Trix? I know Lockette won't if I won't. The Trix are after me; so theoretically they won't be any danger right? Aah, you never know with the Trix! I won't tell them, maybe the Trix won't even return. Okay that's a big fat lie, but I have other things to do. The past night I figured some things out. I know what to do; well actually I don't really, but I have made up my mind.

I will win back Sky.

A/N: I bet you didn't see that one coming! This is the twentieth chapter so it had to be a special one 'cause – I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN 2O CHAPTERS!!- I am so proud :) Seriously, I am. I hope the story is still interesting though. You probably noticed that the story slowly is coming to an end. I am sorry; so sorry; but I'll write another one soon; I promise! Right now; I am sick. Apparently I have a virus; the doctor didn't say which one; I just have _a_ virus (At least Kleenex is making great profits thanks to me) So I am ill; but I'll live. In the meantime; I am here at home and I can write a few more chapters 'cause I can't leave the house! So dreadful! Anyhow I know PhoebeTheQueenofDragons will be surprised now and I hope she's not disappointed ;)

Thanx to BloomAmber and PhoebeTheQueenofDragons and Special thanx to… All of you!

Xoxo

IsisIsabella coughs and sneezes

PS: Oh yeah and I hope all of you are healthy :)


	21. Plans

_The past night I figured some things out. I know what to do_

_I will win back Sky._

Chapter XXI: Plan…s

I said it: "I will win back Sky." God it feels so good that I want to scream it! It seems so simple; though I know very well it won't be. I could just apologise to him, say I didn't mean it and that I have forgiven him etc… but that's not how it'll go. I made, correction we made that mistake already. I won't let that happen again. I have to do this subtle; I don't want to throw myself in his arms; although that would be let's say… amazingly fantastic. I have to be patient. In the meanwhile I should think about what he did and put that in perspective. Hey; I sound like Freud! Anyhow; he has to _realize _I want him back and that I have forgiven him. Right? I remember now that I didn't exactly leave him much hope. Huh. I guess it will be the hard way then. Who am I kidding? It could never have been the easy way!

"We're here" Lockette says, interrupting my thoughts. I nod and then smile until I see that things are way wrong in the camp. Musa and Riven are quarrelling, the others are just walking around as chickens without heads and I don't even see Stella and Layla!

"Why did you say that? Don't you have one brain cell that's still functioning?" Musa exclaims angrily

"Off course I do; but it doesn't spend its time thinking about feelings and two fairies." Riven says indifferently. Hold it hold it! What the hell?

"What happened?" I ask Sky who just walks by.

"Bloom! You're back!" he hugs me and I am too surprised to push him away.

"I was so… We we're so worried" he corrects himself. Hey he has a bruise on his face! Can't care about that now.

"What happened?!" Oops that came out too harsh. I didn't mean to!

Look at his face: Puppy/Cupcake!

"I am sorry" I say and quickly brush my hand over his arm.

"I just arrived here and it's chaos!" I exclaim

"Well you're not wrong about that." Sky replies, shaking his head. Our conversation is disturbed by Riven and Musa's fight.

"I am sick of this… of you meddling! I'm out of here!" Riven says, louder and angry now

"Fine, then leave! That's at least something you're good at! See if I care!" Musa yells back. He looks at her, obviously hurt; but they are both too stubborn to say something and before one of them makes a move to the other Riven is gone.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" I yell to shout down the fuss. Everyone startles and turns to the direction that disturbing voice came from.

"Bloom!" "Oh Bloom" "Thank God you're back"… I have no idea what God has to do with this but I guess it's just the expression. Why is everyone ignoring my question?

"What happened?" I try again, a little less secure. Finally Musa starts talking quickly

"We wanted to look for you yesterday but we went in the morning 'cause we knew that in the dark we couldn't see so that was pointless; although Sky really wanted to go out there." I look at Sky, who looks to the ground, guilty. "Luckily Riven punched him in the face 'cause there was no way we could have handled him otherwise. He's a little crazy when it's about you, girl." She says smiling again, when she sees Sky and me blushing "Anyhow the next morning Stella was being difficult 'cause when we wanted to leave she started yelling at Layla saying it was al her fault. Layla couldn't take it so she ran into the woods, after a few minutes, Stella felt guilty and went after her and then Brandon wanted to go after her too but luckily we could stop him from doing that. That would've been so stupid!"

"I would have done the same if it was someone I loved" I say and try not to look at Sky. No distractions now!

"All because of me" I say out loud. Shit, now everyone is looking at me for an explanation.

"If I wouldn't have reacted so silly and impulsive they wouldn't be missing now!" I exclaim desperately. No one knows how to react, except one person.

"Bloom it wasn't your fault; things hadn't been right between Layla and Stella for a long time; it could have happened anytime." Sky says, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shiver under his touch. Am I really ready for this?

"Oh God" I remember who were in the forest yesterday. They were looking for me; but still.

"Bloom sweetie what's wrong?" Flora asks when I start pacing up and down.

"Damned damned damned!" I curse and look at the others.

"I'm sorry." I apologise

"Sky's right; you shouldn't blame yourself." Musa says. Oh they think I am nervous because of that; okay that's good; one problem less to care about.

"We have to find them." I'm feeling guilty; not because maybe I'm the reason they ran, but because I know who has been in that forest. I need a plan.

"Brandon and Sky, get into your uniforms. Tecna and Timmy; work out a defence plan and Musa and Flora…" I have to think about this one. Musa will want to go after Riven but… that's not an option now. I look at Musa particularly.

"We can't go after Riven; he will come back anyhow. You all know that." I keep looking at Musa. Everything depends on this.

" 'kay." She nods, sad that I am right. I don't like it either but I am too scared about everything that could happen.

"Musa, you'll go search for Stella and Layla with Brandon and Flora; you'll go with Sky." Did he just look disappointed? "Make sure you don't get lost and you'll 'report' here after an hour, okay? You can tell Tecna and Timmy which part of the forest you've searched thru. Don't go to far these hours 'cause when they are together; which I hope, they can't be far since Stella will not be in a walking-mood." Musa snickers. I look at Brandon "Go!" I say smiling. I look at Tecna and Timmy 'cause hey look at me like I am from another planet. I don't blame them; I talked about a defence plan but Layla and Stella are missing and that's it! For them at least.

"So… we've got work to do" I say

A/N: Okay lame chapter; but… more to come, besides I did well on the SkyBloom fluff right? I'll do a little romance between the other couples too in the next chapter(s); is that okay for you guys?

xoxo

Moi :)


	22. One plan at a time

"_So… we've got work to do" I say_

Chapter XXII: One plan at a time

"I saw the Trix last night." Tecna and Timmy now look at me as if I am from another planet _and_ talking gibberish too. "When I ran away" I try to explain. Hey they are the smart ones; they should understand!!

"You guys!" I say a little louder and waving my hands in front of their faces.

"Wow Bloom" Timmy suddenly says

"Are you alright?" Tecna asks. FINALLY! Some reaction!

"Yeah yeah I kinda beat the crap out of them." I say, hoping I didn't sound too proud.

"That's great but how exactly did you do that because the last time I checked you couldn't transform here and the Trix already beat us like what… 3 times?"

"Timmy!" Tecna exclaims

"What? It's true!" he says indignant

"And whose fault was that?" she says looking at him accusingly. I am guessing Timmy is feeling like a scared shrimp right now thanks to Tecna's glare.

"Timmy, I have a Charmix, which makes me stronger, plus the witches' powers have seriously reduced here. They can't fight us alone because they simply don't have enough power I guess. I just felt so strong at the moment and maybe that's why I beat them; the anger, the frustration,…"

"I don't believe powers are influenced by emotions…" Tecna starts.

"I do" Timmy interrupts "I think they influence all your actions"

"Let me finish!" Tecna exclaims "… but in your case, with your powers I think there is a big chance that that happened" she finishes and now looks at Timmy, satisfied.

"They're after me" I say "They came to capture me"

"What?!" both Timmy and Tecna yell at the same time.

"Shhh" I say

"But how's that possible? What do they want?"

"The same thing as always I suppose" I reply sadly

"Your powers" Timmy says and Tecna looks as if she could hit Timmy with a sledge hammer. Is it safe to let her work on this with Timmy? I know Timmy is a specialist but Tecna isn't exactly in a good mood. Well not around him!

"I'm not so sure about that Bloom" Tecna says

"She's right" Timmy says, looking at me. And 'me' is looking very not-understanding!

"Look, they said that they'll capture you right? That means that they will need you. Not just your powers; you. Though I have to admit that in the end it will be about the Dragonfire." Timmy explains

"But that doesn't make sense!" I yell frustrated "Darkar has a lot more power than me; a lot more dark power! I mean he already got the Codex and he's just not doing anything!" I say, standing up and pacing up and down "It's like he's waiting for something." I say standing still suddenly

"Or for someone" Tecna says.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, OH MY FREAKING GOD! I don't want to be captured by Darkar; he's old and … he looks like a skeleton." Ew that old nasty … old evil guy! He cannot touch me! It's just gross!

"Bloom" Tecna says snickering "I doubt that Darkar will do with you what you're imagining."

"Hey no imagining here" I say, throwing my hands up in the air "Just nice, pure thoughts" Timmy looks way uncomfortable now. It's actually funny!

"Hey! Hey!" We her someone scream and turn around immediately.

"Is that…?" Tecna asks

"STELLA!" I scream delirious with joy. She looks like crap! For the change, I don't look like crap, she does! Although; when I take a look at myself… I did sleep on the ground in a forest. I don't look too good. And Layla; she just looks like Layla. She's used to this outdoor thing, in contrary to others. I run towards Stella.

"Bloom!" She exclaims "You're back! You look like…"

"… shit." Musa finishes.

"Musa!" I say, fake angry

"Actually she's right." Stella says.

"You should take a look at yourself!" I say laughing

"Okay you're right but that's not important now; I have to tell you something."

Did _Stella_ just say that her looks weren't important? Something weird is going on here.

"I got my Charmix!" she blurts out.

"Stell that's amazing! How did you get it?" I ask

"I made up with Layla; okay I still don't really like her but she's part of the group and…" she shrugs

"You got your Charmix!" I repeat and we both squeal. We must sound like baby mice right now but I'm so happy for her!

"Did you already use it?" I ask

"Yeah; I used it as a mirror; it reflected sunlight so Brandon found me."

"Didn't you feel a lot stronger?" I ask, hoping she felt the same thing as me.

"Yeah, enormously; I mean suddenly you can transform. I couldn't stay transformed for long however; once I did an attack I was normal again."

"Oh" I just say; because that's the only thing I can think of. Oh. Then why did I feel so strong? Emotions? I know deep down that I was so strong because I was on the verge of becoming Dark Bloom, but I refuse to believe that; I just can't accept that. Stella looks again at herself.

"Okay I really need to change and tidy my hair now" she says. Okay, everything's normal again. Perfect. "And somebody else should do that too." She adds. Okay that was too good to be true. I come with her and after 5 minutes I'm 'fixed'.

I see Riven is back and I notice Musa isn't looking very happy. The others look worried. Big lie off course.

"What's wrong?" I ask, unsure that I even want to know.

"Riven saw the Trix in the forest." Brandon says

"Shit" I say indistinctly. Really, shit!

"What did you say?" Sky asks

"I… I…" I stutter, and then I realize I didn't tell him. Okay that was a big mistake; but I thought everything was going to be okay; that they would just leave.

"What were they doing?" I ask, ignoring Sky's question purposely. Riven just shows one of his notorious smirks.

"Come on; I know you spied on them." I say. His smirk fades. "That's just you, Riven" I roll my eyes.

"They were doing a spell on some animals and" he sighs "They probably did other things but I left since I wanted to tell you."

"Okay" Breath in breath out Bloom. Think, think. Off course!

"They are using the animals as their 'slaves' because they don't have enough power from themselves!" I say

"How do you know they don't have enough power?" Sky asks, determined to make me suffer since I ignored him. God get over it!

"I just know. God!" I say angrily "Drop it." I glare at him but he keeps staring back.

"Later" I say softly.

"No." he says

"Excuse me?!" I exclaim. Everyone is looking at us now. Uh oh.

"Riven and the others; go to Tecna and Timmy and help working at a defence plan; they already started it." I quickly say and drag Sky into the forest.

"Okay I would like to know what that was all about!" I ask, still angry

"You totally ignored me!" he yells. Great, now he's already yelling.

"Everyone noticed it" he continues

"Oh now I get it!" I shout "It's your male pride; off course! I should've known; I ignored you in front of other people." I pause "Get over it" Way to go Bloom, just yell one more time and you'll never see him again. But he makes me so angry! I want to walk away but he grabs my arm and spins me around.

"I want to know!" He says, almost transfixing me with his look.

"Come on Sky; don't make a fuss about it." Why can't I just tell him?

"Just tell me" He says

"I knew the Trix were here." I sigh "I fought them last night. They want to capture me and bring me to Darkar." I rapidly say "Bummer" I add

"You fought them and yet you're still standing here, unharmed?" he asks

"Oh so you don't believe me? Oh even better! I got my Charmix remember!" I'm yelling very loud now. Oh God, why did I say that? Off course he remembers; it was with him that I got it! I am so stupid! He's shocked that I just said that; I can see it.

"Okay" he says "I just wanted to know" he walks away. I look one last time in his eyes and I know that only his mouth said 'okay'; his eyes said something different. Pain.

"Sky!" I yell desperately, to make him come back. He turns around but doesn't move. Okay; I have to move apparently. I walk towards him, without knowing what I'll say.

"I'm sorry; that was tactless. I was just so… You made me so freaking angry!" I finally say and look at him. He stares back into my eyes. Oh God; this is not good; there can be no more eyes-locking; not good!

"I understand what you mean" he says, smiling.

"Really?" I ask, slightly grinning. He nods. I have to move away. Now! Okay my feet aren't listening. Now; move! Later is good too. Hey, this is magic too!

"Bloom!" Timmy yells suddenly. What now?

"What?!" I yell back, annoyed. I walk towards Timmy with Sky behind me.

"Layla…" he sighs.

"What?" I repeat. Just tell it!

"She's gone" Sky suddenly says. I look at him, shocked. He of all people had to say that. Great.

"I guess we'll have to look for her then." I sigh. Why couldn't she just stay here? Why does she have to play the rebel? And why does she need the attention?

Sky immediately starts discussing with Brandon about a plan, maps, flash lights,…

"Damned!" I say, breaking a twig in two. Stupid girl. Hey it's actually good she's gone! I know what to do.


	23. If Plan 1 succeeds, Plan 2 fails

_Stupid girl. Hey it's actually good she's gone! I know what to do._

Chapter XXIII: If Plan 1 succeeds, Plan 2 fails.

I would love to occupy Sky right now because holidays are always a good time to make up I guess; but one plan at a time. Though it wouldn't hurt to mix a little, would it? You know, a little attention for Sky; a lot for the Trix… But Sky looks so good in that uniform! Those 'beach-outfit' really doesn't suit him; I think the boys' outfits are horrible. I mean look at Riven's outfit; he looks like a senior cyclist! So I should go check if Sky isn't too worried about Layla. No! I have to suggest my plan. God; focus Bloom, focus! I take a deep breath. Okay.

"Tecna; is Piff missing too?"

"No, she's right here; because of her we realized Layla was gone. She probably ran off together with Layla but I think something happened and that's why she came back."

"I will go look for Layla" I say and sigh

"What? No, no; you will not!" She yells

"Tecna; think about it; it's logical. If you guys build a 'fort' here, they will come looking for me here! You will fend them off and after that I'm back with Layla!" She looks at me sceptically. "It's perfect." I add

"What if they know you're not here?"

"Um Tecna" I look at her as if she just grew bunny ears "They won't. How would they know?" She's still looking doubtfully. I'm practically out of arguments here.

"Besides, I can beat them and there's still Layla too! Maybe she earned her Charmix now!"

"How then? By being alone?" Tecna asks, mockingly

"Don't be so difficult! You know it's the best plan." She looks at me and I yell

"Hey everyone! Gather here please!"

"So…" I see when everyone's arrived "I will go find Layla with Piff, Digit and Lockette and you'll continue to make the 'fort' here. How's that?" Okay… their exchange of looks says it all actually.

"Riven; did you hear what the Trix we're talking about? What did they want?" I ask. It's like he's scared to say it.

"You" he finally mutters.

"Does everyone understand now?" I ask. I see their face and I'm thinking they don't. Okay let's try again then.

"The Trix will think I am in the camp but I'll be looking for Layla and since you have this amazing plan of Timmy and Tecna here, I doubt that they'll beat you here. They will run." I conclude. Now everyone nods. That's what I'm talking about! Stella walks over to me and hugs me "Good luck" she says and wants to walk away but the other girls hug me too and soon we're in a big group hug.

"Aw.. can we join the hug, girls?" Someone mockingly asks. I know who that is.

"Only if you have breasts and a vagina Riven" I reply and suddenly it's quiet there? Ha… impressive silence. I let go of the girls.

"Come back soon!" Stella yells, when I'm already at the border of the forest.

I keep walking, and I realize the pixies aren't together with me. I want to call for them but suddenly someone pulls me into the bushes.

"Hey!" I exclaim

"Shhh."

"Sky!" Oh is this a personal goodbye! "You cannot come with me." I continue

"Oh I don't want to" he says and I look very surprised.

"No, no I didn't mean it that way" He rubs his forehead as if he's desperate .

"Just make sure you find here." He says. Oh, so I have to make sure his mistress comes back. Huh! The nerve.

"You know Bloom; since you broke up with me I think I should give me and Layla a shot. I wanted to tell her, but then she was gone and… Bloom are you alright?"

This cannot be true! Seriously!

"You've got to be kidding me!" I manage to utter

"Yeah, kinda." He says

"What?! You idiot!" I say and push him on the ground, in the bushes. Unfortunately; his reflexes are perfect and he pulls me down with him, causing me to land on top of him.

"Hey we've done this before" I remark. Oh that though really wasn't supposed to leave my brain. I blush.

"Did we really? Then what happened next?" he asks.

"I don't know. We got up?"

"Wrong answer" he says and flips me over, tickling me.

"Hey! Come on! I have to find Layla!"

"Honestly I don't care about Layla so…"

"No no!" I say, getting up. "You're lucky that I'm the stronger person!" I say

"Really?" he says, getting up too.

"Yes. I have to go!" I turn to leave but he grabs my hand again, twirling me.

"Be careful." He softly says. Oh come on I have to give him something for being so sweet! I give him a quick, soft kiss on his lips and then run off; hoping the pixies have already left.

"Hey Lockette; Digit, Piff" I say, looking at each Pixie.

"Digit; could you ask Piff where she lost Layla?" Digit looks at Piff and asks her. Piff answers in her weird language and Digit translates.

"There at that tree and then there…" she continues and we follow Piff's directions until we reach a cliff. Great! There's a whole crater underneath us. Off course she's here; off course! It would've been too easy otherwise. God she's even causing trouble by falling down in this _thing_. I start to descend but then a piece of rock crumbles and I fall down.

"I'm okay!" I yell and the elves join me. After 5 minutes walking I notice Layla… in the air!

"Layla!" I yell and then louder since she obviously doesn't hear me "LAYLA!"

"Hey Bloom!" she recognizes me and lands. "You got your Charmix! Congratulations!" Great now she has it too. Well I got it first! Nah nah nah!!

"Let's get back to the camp; they probably frustrated the Trix's attack by now."

"Wait a minute… the Trix?"

"Oh that's right you don't know that yet!" I say so I explain her, while we walk to the camp.

Darcy's POV:

So the stupid fairies fended us off. That's good. We have another way to get Bloom and it's called emotions and in her case… Oh the love! I know what her weak spot is. The boy and the other girl. I love this, just messing up her life. She's going to be heart-broken. Sniff. Silly fairies!

Bloom's POV:

When we arrive I am so glad everyone's okay. I expect to see Sky somewhere, but I don't. Why isn't he here? And where did Layla just go? I walk around the camp and then behind a few shrubs I find them.


	24. Doomed, we're doomed! improved

A/N: The things said in Sky's mind are in italics; his actual thoughts in bold

Chapter XXIV: Doomed; we're doomed!

"I really hope I'm misunderstanding this" I say out loud when I see Sky and Layla together behind some plants. I repeat: _together_

look at that; no reaction! My conclusion is inevitable.

"Unbelievable! And it's always me who catches you? Seriously! What's your problem? Maybe it's me. Yes that could be it! The whole cheating thing attracts me."

"Bloom we were just collecting wood" Sky says. That was way too cocky.

"And then what? You accidentally found amazing wood here and her hand just happened to fall in yours?" I ask, pointing at their hands.

"But that was only to help her up...I..." Well _I_ can't hear this any longer. I turn around and walk away with the last dignity I have left.

"Bloom" Sky desperately yells and runs after me. Oh no, no way. I am out of here. Damned he grabs my shoulder. I push him off and put on a fire protection. Nice

"Hey girls, I'm leaving!" I shout at the girls who are standing a few hundred meter further.

"What?" Stella screams.

"I am leaving!" I repeat

"Oh, okay!" she screams back "Hey! No way!" she yells. I run to her, with Sky behind me who still can't touch me.

"What's with the fire curtain?" Musa asks

"You should ask him." I say pointing at Sky "Or Layla."

"Oh" Musa wiselt nods.

"Bloom sweety, I don't want to ruin your plan, but how will you leave?" Flora asks

"I'll create a portal." I simply state.

"But Bloom, that's nearly impossible! You've never done that before and for us fairies magic is practically zero here." Tecna says

"Tec, I have done it before and I can do magic here. Bloom magic winx!" I yell and then "Charmix" Due the transformation I lost control over my barrier and Sky's standing too close now.

"Back off please." I say nicely

"But Bloom, you totally misunderstood, we were just collecting wood!"

"Yeah and I think Timmy is hot." I reply "No offence Tecna"

"Non taken!" she quickly says

"So.. I'm leaving. I guess you can have a relationship with Layla after all. Be happy, have lots of fun, but use a condom 'cause otherwise you'll end up with a lot of children even before you graduate! Good luck; really!" Maybe a little too ironic; but he can take it.

"Bloom, don't be ridiculous!"

"One, could you stop saying my name like that and two.." I pause, not knowing what to say "Just shut up." I sigh frustrated

"I will if you don't leave"

"Convince me." I sigh again and close my eyes. Apparently he sees this as a sign to kiss me but I feel he's coming closer and I fly up to the sky. Ah, there it is again... Sky. Hey! He grabs my foot; I try to get loose so I kick him and he falls to the ground. Ouch. I have to go! I fly to the woods and I end up at the same spot I was yesterday! Yesterday.. a lot can happen in a few hours; correction: few minutes

I don't know why, but I fly back to the camp where I see (hidden behind a tree that Sky is waking up and Layla is helping him. Great; just what he needed. I have to talk to him one last time. I have an idea! It's a spell I saw in a book once. It's a difficult spell but the magic itself isn't too advanced.

"...In memoriam da Vicari nu!" I say and with that the spell is finished. So... I'm in Sky's head! Weird! Hey, there's me! And there's a black hole or a purple hole? It looks like dark magic. Strange. I see Layla's head in it. Even more strange. There's me again and there's me and there too and ew impure thoughts! Okay I know he's a teenage boy but... He think that I'm some kind of supermodel when I'm naked. Hormones. I sigh. Oh, I hope he can't hear me.Uh oh, I notice he's looking around to see where these sounds are coming from. Oh no, he wants to tell someone about it.

"_Sky"_ I whisper "_Shut_ _up_!"

"What?" He says out loud. "_Shhhh_!" I say "_It's me, Bloom!"_ He looks around, confused.

"I_ am in your head, so shut up! Just think."_

_"Okay no offense; but what are you doing in my head?"_

_"Just, checking some things."_

_"But how can you be in my head? How can you...? Can you like see what I think now?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh. But that's impossible!"_

_"Okay; I'll prove it. You're thinking about... God can you guys ever think about anything else? At all?!"_

_"What?" He says indignant._

_"Sex! That's all you think about! Unbelievable!"_

"I know guys think like every 15 seconds about sex, but God it's true! And it's like with surround sound here!"

"Hey but it's sex with you, if hat makes you feel any better" I will not react to that! He snickers. I'm looking for Layla here, but she's nowhere! So frustrating!

"I know why you're here!" he suddenly says "You want to find Layla here. Unbelievable! You chicks are so jealous!"

"Excuse me" I say indignant and since when does he say 'chicks'? I am guessing that's Riven-influence. "I was not and besides we're not even a couple anymore so…"

"Yes we are" he interrupts. No! Not that I don't want it. Doesn't he know it's very rude to interrupt people?

"I can't possibly be jealous. Anyhow, I just wanted to communicate"

"Yeah right"

"Hey! Besides, I have never done this before; you're my test person"

"Are you crazy?" Yeah, about you!

"Don't be such a drama queen. I know what I'm doing."

"However you have never done this before. Great, just great."

"Oh come on, have a little faith will ya! The only thing that could happen is that you have a sudden strike of amnesia" I joke, but he doesn't know that.

"What?!" He asks, angry and panicked at the same time.

"Damned, where is she?" Oh did he hear that? No,no no no no no please no!

"I heard that" He says, laughing. No!

"Okay, maybe I was just a little bit looking for her" I admit

"But Bloom; you know it was nothing! I mean…" **Why can't she just believe me? I don't want Layla! I want her!**

"I do!" I exclaim. **What the hell?**

"Really I do! But you never say it; you can never convince me. You don't understand that I need safety, I need to be persuaded; but you just come up with lame excuses and I need certainty. I'm never sure that it's me that you really want. I know what I feel for you and I'm pretty clear about it and… you know my feelings. And I know you're a boy, but you never give me anything! So… I'm leaving you here to think but don't do anything with Layla because I will find out!" I say, trying to make a little joke.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"You can't. I'm sorry too Sky. Goodbye."

"Bloom, wait wait…!"

That's what I hear last when I leave him there, alone again. I stand against the tree, let me fall down and start crying. After a few minutes, I wipe away my tears because I realize I still have to leave here. I need a portal. I think, concentrate, focus. I need; I really need; I want… I need

"A portal!" I say out loud and yippy there it is. I get in and think 'home'. That's good… home. It's been awhile that I saw my parents. That will be a real holiday for me.

When I get out, I feel like I'm freezing. Then I look around. Unless there has been a huge snow storm I never heard of, then this isn't Gardenia. God no, this is Sparx!


	25. Home sweet home

Chapter XXV: Home sweet home

"Sparx" I say out loud. I have to be more specific when I say 'home'. I know that _now_. Great Bloom, just great, very intelligent. I am freaking freezing out here. I have to reach the castle. Luckily I'm still transformed so I can fly up and overlook everything. I can see plants there and trees and… oh the castle. I didn't really measure the radius that Flora planted but I think it has extended! It's really growing; Sparx _lives_.

This makes me so incredibly happy! I always thought that although this planet was supposed to be dead, I felt magic here. Like the time the girls took down Icy's monster: that was a whole lot of magic. I don't deny the girls are strong, but if the level of magic wouldn't have been so high here, they wouldn't have done it so easily. I don't even want to think about what could have happened then. Now that the planet is reviving, I can feel the magic increasing. It's a blissful feeling; it makes me happy. I enter the castle (no longer as a fairy) and go straight to my room. On the way to it, I lighten some torches by snapping my fingers.

As I reach the hall where my room is, I notice the door again at the end of the corridor. I don't know why, but every time I see that door I want to open it and it's the same thing now: I go towards the door and open it. As always I'm surprised when I open it. It looks different. It's still impressive and huge, but it looks less gold and red and more silver and blue. It's darker, but as royal and soothing as ever.

The orb is still standing there, looking shiny as always. If it wouldn't have shown the future, I wouldn't have earned my Charmix. I didn't realize that when I got my Charmix; but now it's a burning questions again: What is this thing and why does it predict my future? Maybe I can see something now! This is so exciting! I lay my hand on the warm orb and first there are images of a guy with a long bordeau coat and light brown long hair and my parents' heads are circling around him and then the destruction of Sparx… Who the hell is the man? Does he have something to do with Sparx? I never saw this guy before, yet I feel a slight daze of recognition and I know that this image is carved in my mind for ever.

But I can't do anything with this information; I need to see Darkar or the Trix or no I can't ask that! Suddenly I see Sky appearing, he's talking to Brandon, looking sad and depressed. I don't want to see this anymore. To my surprise the image fades away. Hey, I can control this! Okay er… show me Darkar. First there's nothing but a dark fog but then I see his face appearing; he's looking at something; no… he's looking at _someone_. Someone in a long dark blue cape. I think it's a man. With much difficulty the man manages to lift his head slowly. Now I see his face: it's professor Avalon! That's impossible! He's at Alfea! I have to check if he's there! But how? It's too silly to go all the way over there just to check his attendance!

Show me Avalon then! The orb continues to glow, but the pattern doesn't change.

"Show me Avalon at Alfea." I say out loud. Nothing! I start to panic. Okay think calmly; maybe he's with the girls and maybe I can't focus enough because my connection with him isn't that big. Okay then if he's with the girls perhaps I can see him then. But the girls haven't even arrived at Alfea since they're still on holidays. It's impossible that they returned already. I have to wait at least one day. Maybe I can try again tomorrow. It's 10 pm; it's like time goes faster here. Could it be that? No, that would be too weird. However, when I leave the room a few seconds later, it's 5 past 10.

I go to my room and put on some torches and a semi-fire, 'because it's really cold in here! Isn't there like central heating? Or magic heating like in Alfea? I should check if there's a basement and maybe there I'll find something. But now? Tomorrow. I jump on the bed and pull the blankets around me. Yeah, tomorrow's good.

"_Bloom" a soft voice says "Bloom"_

_I'm in the room with the orb and it's gold and red again. The weapon of Sparx is shimmering in the air. I look around if I can see anyone, but in vain._

"_Bloom… You have to restore Sparx"_

"_But I'm already doing that." I reply to the mysterious voice_

"_No Bloom; you will have to restore the symbol of Sparx and then everything will be alright."_

"_The symbol? But what's the symbol?" I ask, not-understanding._

"_You are the heir of Sparx, the keeper of the Dragonfire. You know who the symbol of Sparx is, of the Dragonfire."_

"_Wait a minute; the symbol is a 'who'?"_

"_Yes Bloom, listen…"_

"_I am the symbol right? And you are Daphne. Great, just what I needed."_

"_I am proud of you, but I am not Daphne."_

"_I that a yes? But even it's a yes; that's impossible; I'm right here. I'm normal. Sure I have some parental issues, boyfriend issues and maybe some identity problems but I don't need any restoration!"_

"_Oh but you will." The voice says._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_You know it." The voice sounds older than Daphne's but it's also calm and soothing._

"_No I don't; really. Tell me please, Mariam!" I try but I feel there's nothing in the room. _

_Then I see something coming closer to me, he looks like professor Avalon with wings. He lands in front of me and I want to say hello but suddenly his teeth get pointier, scars grow over his face and he attacks me._

I wake up, bathing in sweat. I have to do something. I look at my alarm clock, take my cell and dial a familiar number.

"Hey Stella it's me!"

"Bloom, are you okay? I mean, when Tecna said…"

"Stella, are you back at Alfea?"

"Bloom, it's like 6 am."

"But are you?" I hear her sigh heavily.

"Sadly, we arrived three hours ago. I wanted to stay but Brandon wouldn't because you made Sky all depr…"

"Is Avalon there?"

"I guess he's sleeping" she replies "Like the rest of us." She adds sharply

"You need to go see him; now. I think something is wrong with him. Could you please go to his room?"

"What, are you crazy?!"

"Please, it's really important."

"Fine, I'll call you back." She says. I don't think she wants to do it voluntarily, but she will and frankly, that's all I care about now. I put down my phone, take it with me and take a little walk in the hallways. Without thinking of the door, it appears. I enter and walk straight to the orb.

"Show me Stella" I say nervously. She's running thru the halls and reaches his room. There he is! No worries!

"Now show me Avalon." I say, just to check. And again I see the guy in the blue robe. But that's impossible!

"Show me Avalon at Alfea!" Nothing happens

"Show me Avalon at Alfea!" I repeat hysterically. Okay there can't be two Avalons!

"Show me the real Avalon" Hah like that! I see the man in blue again.

"Oh God" I manage to say.

"Show me Stella." She's talking to Avalon! She's in grave danger. Oh my! How could this happen? Why didn't anyone see? I keep staring at the image.

That man is not Avalon.

A/N: Aaah drama! You'll have to wait until next week til you get a new chapter since our new computer should have arrived already but it didn't !!! Anyhow, thanx for the reviews and thanx to JackSparrowLove for putting the message in the reviews area :)

Take care and review ;)

xoxo

IsisIsabella


	26. It's gone forever

That man is not Avalon.

Chapter XXVI: It's Gone forever

Oh my god; what am I supposed to do now? Maybe Stella still has her cell phone with her! Nervously I dial her number. God, it seems like it has never taken so long until she picked up.  
"Hello?" I hear a pitchy, but normal voice say.  
"Thank God" I say quietly "Are you still with Avalon"  
"Yeah, you know I thought he would be one of those persons that don't look good when they are waked by…" I interrupt her "Stella! Get away from him, now"  
"What? Bloom, don't be so weird"  
"Stella, I am serious; get the hell out of there"  
"But whyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" I hear her scream, it's cutting in my heart "Stella! Stella? STELL?" I yell but the line is dead. I drop the phone, on the cold floor, together with my hope and on the verge of tears. Okay; I have to stay strong now; I can't crack now, there's no one her e to help me. I should call someone… um Brandon! Yes! Or, Miss Faragonda! Or the girls. I don't know anymore. I take a deep breath, pick up my phone and dial one of the girls; I'll let the girls know so they can inform Faragonda.  
"Flora?" I say "Speaking." She says and pauses "Bloom"  
"Yeah; I need you girls to do something. Stella was kidnapped by Avalon and taken to Darkar" Well I am not sure of that last part; but hey…  
"What? Bloom, are you sure of that"  
"Way sure." I say, suddenly no longer insecure; but as my insecurity fades, my anger strengthens and I feel the urge to go after the creature that took away Stella.  
"Okay so I have to tell Faragonda that Stella is kidnapped by Avalon"  
"It's not the real Avalon; the real Avalon is held prisoner by Darkar. The Avalon in our school is a spy of Darkar, I think." I try to explain "Okay" she says "I'll go to Faragonda immediately"  
"Flora, tell the girls first. And… thanks"  
"Hey that's okay. You will come back to Alfea now right"  
"You can count on that." I say and break the connection. I quickly dial another number.  
"Sky?" I nervously ask "Look at that; she calls me!" he says sarcastically "I have no time for that crap Sky. I need to talk to Brandon"  
"Oooh; so you're dating Brandon now"  
"Sky this important" I beg "What's wrong?" he asks, suddenly realizing it's serious "If you put Brandon on the phone; you'll know"

Sky's POV:  
I don't understand! What's happening? And why did she have to call me, I don't like her tone of voice; I know her, something is wrong. In that case; I can't stand in her way, I guess. God I am such a jerk. What if something really bad happened and I was just annoying her. "Okay then" I sigh "Thank you." She says relieved. She has no idea how much those words mean to me. I quickly call for Brandon. I just shove the phone in his hands.  
"it's Bloom." I say and he looks at me, confused.  
"Dude, don't look at me. I don't get it either." I say "Bloom, hi." He says. I hear Bloom starts talking rapidly as if she wants to say everything very quickly before she bursts into tears.  
"What?" Brandon almost yells "Avalon?!" okay now he yells and I am interested. Avalon… hm I knew that guy would cause trouble. This is not the time to be the jealous guy but I really can't help it. Brandon remains quiet for a while, giving Bloom the time to explain everything. Suddenly I hear something has changed in her way of talking; she's sobbing. God she can't handle this right now.  
"Thanks" Brandon says motionless and hands me the phone.  
"Bloom?" I ask, not knowing if she's still there. I hear last sob and then she regains control and quickly says "You have to pick me up. We're going to save Stella"  
"Okay" I softly say and then think of something "Where exactly are you"  
"Sparx"  
"Huh." I manage to utter. "Okay, see you in 20. Where do we have to pick you up? At the castle?" I ask.  
"You'll see me." She replies and hangs up. And I know.

A/N: Okay this was an in between chapter but it will get better. I wrote this chapter to say that I have a new computer (it' so pretty!) and I will be able to update whenever I want again! Yeey! Thanx for the reviews although I was a little disappointed because there weren't many but hey, better next time! xoxo


	27. Down, down, down

"_**You**'ll see me." She replies and hangs up. And I know._

Chapter XVII: Down, down, down

Okay I have to come up with a plan before the others find one, especially before Sky arrives.

What does Darkar want? Or more importantly, what does Darkar want from Stella? Does he want her ring? It' not her fashion advice, though he could definitely use that. I keep thinking these useless thoughts for more than 15 minutes and I realize it's time to get ready. I create some kind of bubble, in which I can still feel the air and smell everything, but that protects and holds Kiko, my suitcases and me together. Off course I had to transform to do that; so here I am in my fairy outfit, waiting for Sky. Maybe he can't see me. But he's Sky; he has to see me! My insecurity wins it from my confidence and I start to enlarge the bubble until it has a radius of about 30 feet. That ought to make me visible. Suddenly there's this voice in my head telling me that I'm overreacting, but I won't listen to it.

I see a ship approaching, so I kind of relax. But then hear that voice again and I want to stop it so I say

"Stop" This makes me lose my concentration, so the bubble shrinks.

"Damned" I curse, causing the bubble getting even smaller and I feel the stream of oxygen is cut off.

This has never happened before; I quickly toss out Kiko and my suitcases in the direction of the ship after I put a small spell on them so they'll land safely in the ship. In the meanwhile, my bubble keeps getting smaller and I'm seriously panicking. Okay I have to take a deep breath and summon all my force. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and focus on breaking the bubble. It's a rather primitive way of magic; but it usually works. Suddenly I hear a big 'WHAM' in my ear, as if it's blown to pieces and I fall down because of the blow. Luckily Sky sees me, so he flies under me with the ship and I fall flatly on my butt on the floor of the ship.

I'm completely shocked and out of and on top of that, I start to hyperventilate. Sky turns around worriedly from his seat and he wants to come over to me; but I put my hands up as a 'no'. Slowly I calm down again and then I think of something.

"Kiko?" I suddenly ask

"Yeah, he landed softly in contrary to you" he puts the ship on automatic pilot, comes standing next to me and pulls me up.

"What…?" he tries but I interrupt him

"Just a second" I say and I let go of everything. Sky sees a golden flash and there I am again in my normal outfit.

"Much better" I say and I look at a flustered Sky. This must seem weird to him 'cause one second I'm a fairy and the other one I'm just Bloom, and without being naked!

"What the hell happened?!" He asks out of the blue

"I have no idea" I reply and I am completely honest.

"Oh ok you don't know?!" he exclaims sarcastically. He grabs both of my wrists and looks into my eyes.

"Are you crazy? You could've killed yourself!" Oh! Aw that's so cute! I'm going to do something now that I won't regret. I softly press my lips on his and hell he looks surprised.

**Sky's POV:**

She kissed me! Wohow! I want to jump around but I can't because of you know, my reputation and the whole attitude thing is just lost then. Why did she…? But she already answers my unspoken question.

"That's step one" she says and winks at me. That was the most adorable wink I've ever seen. I feel the urge to squeal, but again I won't do it. Great; I'm on my way now! During the rest of the trip she explains the whole situation about Stella and Avalon. I knew it! That Avalon guy is no good!

"Don't dare to say 'I told you so' because nobody knew, not even Faragonda!"

"I wasn't going to!" I say indignant. She looks at me skeptically.

"Okay, maybe I was thinking it." I admit. She shoots me another look like that. Damned!

"Fine I wanted to say it." I eventually say

"But you won't" she say satisfied. She looks calm and beautiful. I sigh. She talks about Sparx and a special room though I feel she's hiding things, but hey; who am I to question her?

**Bloom's POV: **

Talking with Sky in the ship was just like the old times. I know I'm a little too young to be nostalgic, but it felt great. I told him about the orb, but off course I didn't tell him that I saw him too! I think he knew I let some things out but hey, who is he to question me?

We have arrived! Finally! Not that I don't like being alone with Sky, but it's just not safe and besides there isn't much time left! I get out together with Sky at Alfea and I see everyone is there: Musa, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Timmy, Riven, Helia and Brandon. Once I have solid ground under my feet I walk over to Brandon and hug him. Maybe that's girly; but that's what he needs right now and I doubt any of the guys would give him a big hug. No one says a word, Riven doesn't even mock me when I hug Brandon.

"So did you already think of a strategy?" I ask, hoping they haven't found one yet. I want to figure out a plan myself; after all I am the cause of this whole situation.

"More or less." Timmy says

"We have decided to go to the tunnels that surround Darkar's castle and after that well we'll see." Tecna says

"So basically; we don't have a plan." Brandon says angrily.

"Brandon don't say that. Timmy and Tecna will look for a plan the whole way to Darkar's castle." Flora says, trying to console Brandon, though I know she won't be able to do that. No one will be.

"He's right" Riven says and looks at me. I sigh and look away.

"Let's just go" I say and we all get in the ship. I know this is the time for me to come up with a plan of my own; 'cause I see Tecna and Timmy are working really hard; but I am not that intelligent!

I just have to think logically. When I was asking myself what Darkar wanted from Stella, I wasn't really thinking hard. I know now. He doesn't want her; or he doesn't want anything from her. This was an act of desperation and he knows it. I know what he wants; he wants the same thing as he wanted in the Wildlands, when he sent the Trix after us.

He wants me. And that's what he'll get.

**A/N**: Uuuh! What's Bloom's plan? I don't think it's any good! But hey, who am I to question her right? ;)


	28. Disloyalty

_Darkar wants me. And that's what he'll get._

Chapter XXVIII: Disloyalty

"I have a plan" I quickly say, before anyone else can something.

"Tecna, is there some kind of spell to transport something of which you know the location?"

"Yes I am pretty sure of that. It depends how big the object is." She says. Everyone's looking at me expectantly.

"About 30 centimeters I guess." I say uncomfortably because I can just feel Sky's glare.

"Okay that's good, that ought to be possible. It's a rather technical spell, so maybe I should do it. No offense you guys, but…"

"No, no you're right." I nervously say. Stop staring at me! God I only hope this will work.

"You need to give me some important data Bloom. Where does it come from?"

"Sparx. It's in the castle. Do you need know the exact location?"

"No, that's not necessary but why do you…?"

"You'll see" I interrupt tensely. She starts tapping on her computer very fast.

"What's its shape?"

"Um it's an orb." I say and I see 9 heads flashing up. What? It's just an orb!

"Okay" Tecna says, not minding everyone else. Thank you! She starts chanting the spell. I only hope the orb will work outside the castle. I have to find a way to cover it so the others can't see what I want to see because then my plan is just stupid! But I can't curse my friends!

"Ah there it is!" I say cheerily

"There's nothing there" Riven says

"What?"I say surprised.

"There's nothing there." Riven repeats "Sky, what did you do to her?"

"Shut up Riven" Musa say. He throws his hands up in defense.

"Wow sorry. Jeez!"

"I can't believe it didn't work" Tecna sadly says.

"Tec, come on, we can try again. Maybe you just pronounced one word wrong. We'll try again." Timmy says and awkwardly puts his hand on her shoulder. She's not toxic!

"But can't you guys see it?" I ask. "It's right there!" Seriously; this isn't the time for a prank.

"Bloom sweetie, we can't see anything" Flora says. I go towards the orb and take it in my hands.

"Can't you see it?" I ask louder now.

"We don't. I thought that was clear by now" Riven says exasperated "You can see it, we can't. Bohoo lucky you."

"Riven!" Musa exclaims. He throws her an air kiss, which makes her blush and roll her eyes at the same time.

"Show me Stella!" I say and I see halls, gates and walls before I see her with the fake Avalon. Now I know where she is; that's a good start.

"Yes!" I say out loud. Everyone is looking at me as if I'm an alien, which isn't really a shocker since I'm standing here with my hands in the air, talking against and looking at something in the air. Huh!

"I know where Stella is" I really tell them the wrong direction? I do need a plan B so… I explain the whole route. The right route. This doesn't mess up my plan, in the contrary, it's better now! I see Timmy and Tecna are consulting each other again to find a perfect way to transport us all. I'm going to do something now that I'm not proud of; I'm going to lie to my friends, but in order to save Stella, everything is allowed. And if you think about it; it's stupid that I would let Darkar have Stella, since she's useless to him; that would be egocentric.

"I have a plan." I say

"Again!" Riven says sarcastically. I just ignore him because… he's Riven!

"I can create a portal for all of us." I say anxiously waiting for an answer. Oh ow, I see Sky wants to say something. That's not good; because the last time he saw me practice magic I just screwed up. I'm guessing he won't support my plan.

"Bloom; I don't think that's a good plan; perhaps Tecna and Timmy…"

"Sky" I cut him off, ice cold "Whatever plan they have; my way is faster" he will not ruin this!

"No, you can't just..." he says angrier, but now someone else interrupts him.

"It's faster" Brandon says "Damned Sky I don't want her to stay any second longer with that bastard than she already does." He says mad.

"But you don't know what…"

"Sky! What's wrong with you!" Layla says. Everyone looks up 'cause she hasn't said anything yet the whole time we were here.

"What would you do when this was about Bloom? What would you do? Yeah off course you're broken up yeah sure, but you know that wouldn't make any difference. Tell me; what would you do?" Wow; I didn't know she had that in her. Nice. What will he say? Layla looks at him with penetrating eyes. I'm just surprised he doesn't turn to dust because of that withering stare.

"I'd be dead right now because I would've tried to kill Darkar." He admits.

"Finally" Riven says. And I don't know if he's talking about Sky or about the fact that we have arrived.

"Should we transform?" Layla asks immediately when we are out off the ship.

"No" I quickly say, realizing that they could fly up to the portal then. "That would be too much weight to transport" I lie

"Oh. Good." She says and nods. I quickly transform and fly up a few meters. So this is it. The moment. I feel like I have to say something to them, though they won't know what I'm talking about. I start to create the portal by focusing on it and I know it will work so the plan will go on. I see the orange portal in front of me, floating in the air.

"Bloom! How are we going to get up there?!" Tecna shouts

"Oh no…" Flora says, shaking her head

"What?" Musa asks "Bloom!" she yells. I glare at Sky, but I can't postpone it any longer. I have to go.

"Goodbye" I manage to whisper, while big wet tears glide all the way down to my mouth where I taste the salt when I open my mouth to talk again but I remain silent. Nothing can be said.

I get in the portal and start spinning around, still sobbing but I start to restrain myself because I know I need to be strong to save Stella. I remember now how weak she was in Downland; so Avalon will probably not have taken her ring so if I help her a little, she'll get out and she will go straight to Brandon and the others. At least; I hope that's how it'll go. Finally I'm there. I get out of the portal and then I see her.

"Thank God!" I whisper and run over to her to hug her.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." I hear a deep voice say. I turn around and look directly into his eyes.

"Darkar"

A/N: so this was Bloom's plan. You can call it stupid; you can call it amazing; but it certainly is brave! Or brainless off course! Anyhow; I always try to update as quick as possible; and I think I have succeeded at that so far. I don't know if this will keep going on like this, cause I have midterms coming but you know me: I'll try!

Thanx to loyal reviewers and also all the other people who review off course; it makes me smile!!!

Next time: Will Bloom escape? And will Brandon really get his Stella back? And why does everyone go back to Alfea _together with Avalon_? (Cool huh?!)

Xoxo

IsisIsabella


	29. Time has come

"_Thank God!" I whisper and run over to Stella to hug her._

"_I wouldn't be too sure of that." I hear a deep voice say. I turn around and look directly into his eyes._

"_Darkar"_

Chapter XXIX: Time has come

"Well; he couldn't make it" Avalon says, when he steps out of the shadows.

"Fine. You'll do." I say as if I'm so tough.

"Ah but the question is: will you? Did you have any dreams lately?" he asks and I feel a shock go thru me. How does he know that? I don't have to mind him; he's just guessing to make me weak.

"You have to let Stella go. You don't want her." I say, hanging on to the tough 'attitude'.

"Oh so you figured that out. Well done." He starts to walk around in the cave. Oh it's a different cave then I explained to the guys. How's that possible? They will never find me! Though this cave must be close to the other one. "Then you probably know I can't let her go if you don't stay." Oh! The nerve!

"Then you know I won't stay if you don't let her go." I say, getting angry. He smirks.

"I have to admit; I haven't thought about that."

"Look" I say "You know me right? Because it was _you _who read my dreams, helped me with my parents and trained me, wasn't it? Then you know that if I promise to stay here IF you release Stella, then that's what I'll do" Did I just say that? That I was going to _stay_? I should fight, hurt Avalon and get out with Stella; but somewhere along I lost it, the will to fight. I'm so sick of it! I shake my head. What the hell? I'm a fighter, I'm a winner. I'll fight him and hell I'll win. I ask Stella in a whispering tone if she still has her ring on.

"Yes" is the word I can barely hear from a weak Stella. She has to get out of her; she won't survive very long here.

"Is there any way that I could use it to transport you?" I ask

"No." she faintly says.

"What are you two girls talking about?"

"You know, girl stuff." I reply sarcastically

"I don't like chitchat during my lessons."

"So this is a lesson to you?" I ask, unbelievingly.

"Off course" he bows his head "Frustrate this! Per tenebrae adi!" he suddenly says and a dark stream of magic appears, lifts me up and makes me fall to the ground.

"Ouch." He says, smiling evilly.

Sky's POV:

"Why did she do that?!" I exclaim lividly.

"Because she wants to do it on her own because she thinks she's strong" Timmy says

"No she doesn't." Riven says. "She may be stupid, but she's not that stupid."

"Why thank you Riven!" Musa says irate. He just glares at her.

"Musa she's gone." Flora says "I mean really gone. I don't think she'll will return."

"I'm so sorry." Brandon says to me.

"What? Why? She just went to save Stella and then she'll come back." I see the look on everyone's faces.

"She won't. Oh God she won't" Musa starts repeating to herself.

"Musa…" Riven starts but she cuts him off.

"Oh another funny remark. Sure, keep 'em coming." She says and looks at him with red eyes. He walks over to her and suddenly he pulls her in a hug. She seems as surprised as him.

"We can make another plan" Timmy says to Tecna

"Is she really going change with Stella?" Tecna says distracted.

"It's okay Tecna. We'll find some way to get them both out."

"Oh please Timmy we don't even know if she showed us the right way."

"Well excuse me for trying!" he says indignantly and turns away from her.

"Oh come on Timmy you know I didn't mean it that way! Look at me." She desperately yells. He turns around and takes her to a place a bit further in the cave where he starts showing her things on his computer and she slowly calms down. Flora and Helia are just standing closely to each other and looking at each other. Austere, just the way they are.

"We should first try to find the place where Stella is imprisoned." Brandon says.

"If we're in time which we'll try very hard; then maybe we'll find Bloom" he continues. Thinking about the possibility that Stella is coming back to him, he has become stronger. But now that I know what Bloom is about to do, I feel so lifeless; or better I feel useless.

"Damned!" I curse "Damned damned damned" I keep saying as an eternal litany.

Layla's POV:

This is bad. Really bad. And we have to go! Before Sky does something stupid. He's going crazy! Oops, too late. He punches with his hand in the wall.

"AAA!" he curses. Correction, he punched his hand against the wall, since he figured out too late that walls are usually made out of stone, which is really hard to break. I think he knows now.

"Okay, okay you're hurt, you're in pain. Are you happy now? No? let's go then." I say

"Guys we really should go." I say impatiently

"Is that all you think about?" Timmy asks.

"C'mon let's just go."Musa says and walks to the ship together with Riven. Waw, Bloom's absence sure does have a positive effect on the romance meter. Jesus.

Bloom's POV:

Okay; we have been fighting for the last 10 minutes and he isn't a tiny little bit hurt or tired. Not one bruise! It's so frustrating. I feel my powers can withhold for a long time; but I know he's stronger. Stella is still lying there, weakening every minute now. I have to get her out; one way or another. Maybe I should create a portal; not a very strong one, something small that will lead her to a near cave or tunnel.

"Aren't you simply _exhausted_ now?" Avalon asks.

"No. You?" I say and quickly fire a triple blast at him, causing him to fall down. I have to be quick now. To create a smaller portal, there is no extreme concentration necessary, so the portal is there pretty quick. I can be proud of myself. I run over to Stella and kind of throw her in the portal after whispering in her ear

"Tell Sky I love him." I don't know if she heard it and maybe I'm just imagining her nodding because I want it to be true.

"No!" Avalon shouts and he jumps in front of me, with a totally different face: he has shining fangs and ugly scars written all over his face, as ink is written on paper.

"What are you?" I ask scared

"You don't want to know" the creature in front of me darkly says

Sky's POV:

"Maybe we should just follow the route Bloom told us about." Tecna says

"I think that plan has a 70 percent chance of succeeding" Timmy nods

"I'm thinking 100" Tecna replies

"I think you're wrong there; you see according to my calculations..."

"Timmy!" she looks at him and winks at him.

"Oh" he just says and blushes. "Yeah definitely 100" he says

You know what; I don't care how much percent there is that we'll succeed. I don't care.

"We detected two humans" Tecna says, pointing at the screen and my heart jumps up. Two?!

"I switch to turbo." Timmy says, pushing a few buttons and the ship goes twice as fast now.

"We have to get out here." Timmy says "It's too narrow here for the ship."

I don't care if we had to crawl to that place; I need to see her! I get out first and start running in the only direction there is: straight on. When I arrive in the cave, followed by the others, I see a very pale Stella and a tall person in a blue cape. I fall down to my knees. That's not Bloom; she's gone. I go to the person and pull of his cape.

"You bastard!" I yell and punch his face.

"Wow Sky calm down!" Riven says "Let go of him."

"But he took Bloom!" I exclaim angry

"Would he be here if he took her? Oh come on look how weak he is!" Riven says

"That must be the real Avalon." Flora says wisely

"She figured it out. Applause for the lady."Riven says sarcastically.

"Oh please" Musa says and immediately runs over to Stella, together with Flora.

"What's wrong with her?" Brandon asks, in a mixture of happiness and worry.

"She needs sun!" Layla says "And she needs it very quickly. Let's get to the ship!"

"Wait a minute! And what about him?!" I ask pointing at that piece of shit, lying in the corner.

"We'll take him with us." Timmy says

"Maybe he knows more about Darkar. He could help us." Tecna says.

"Fine" I say and help him up. God that guy is just bones. I hope he doesn't weigh too much though.

Bloom's POV:

He grabs me by my shoulders, looking at me oddly. I don't like to admit it, but I am really frightened right now. Being afraid of the dentist when I was 8 seems so ridiculous now. I have to fight back. He looks at me expectantly. He wants me to fight back. But I had enough of it. There is no hope left for me. So I say two little destructive words.

"Take me."

A/N: Oh no what did she do?! Stupid silly little girl! Aaah brilliant! You probably understand that the story is almost over. I'm guessing one more chapter; maybe two and that will be it. I'm not sure if I will write more WinxClub stories then, though I loved to write this one! I'll just see how this one eventually turns out.

Thanx for all the pretty reviews!

H&K

IsisIsabella


	30. This isn't final

Chapter XXX: This isn't final

"Finally" he says and opens a dark portal to Darkar's castle.

"Slave!" I hear a voice shout "You let my favorite toy escape and that pathetic sun girl got out with him and her friends!"

"Oh Lord, but you will be satisfied now." Darkar shows his face

"Oh she's here. Excellent." He says and strokes my cheek with one finger.

"Don't touch me." I say loudly

"I think that'll be difficult my dear." He says. In what age does this guy live? My dear? He starts speaking ancient words and in a few seconds I am tied up on a cold hard stone.

"Why did I ever agree on this? Oh right" I say and then louder "I didn't!!!"

"Oh but you did. So… it's time to give you a make-over. You're already beautiful, off course! But you'll get even more beautiful." Wow even _more_?

"Darkar you are such a suck-up" I hear a female voice say

"But it's true, she's a natural beauty!" Oh my God! Is this Darkar? This is a tea circle!

"That didn't help her with Sky though" Icy says, smiling evilly.

"Well that wasn't exactly the problem." Darcy says and Icy gives her a shut-up-glare

"What did you say?" I ask, suddenly very interested

"You didn't know? Well I guess it doesn't make any difference now! Sky cheated on you because I helped him."

"You put a spell on him!" I yell "You witch!" okay that wasn't the worst insult ever.

"I know!" she says "I just gave him a little push you know. You needed to know the truth." She gives me a fake look of sympathy.

"Oh because you're so worried about me!" I say but I'm actually really relieved in a way.

"Okay, metamorphosis is almost completed." Darkar suddenly shares. They fooled me! The Trix just distracted me so I wouldn't resist and now… what's happening to me? I feel like I'm being locked up inside of me while dark barrier encloses my heart.

"Much better" Darkar says satisfied. He takes my hand which I allow. Everything is lost. Love doesn't exist. It's useless. I belong to the darkness.

"Why don't you wait here for a second, dear. I fetch the Codex."

"What about us? Did you perhaps accidentally forget about our share?" Icy asks. Stupid witch!

"Yeah" Stormy agrees. She's even more stupid. And her hair!

"Well you aren't useful anymore" Darkar simply states.

"Do you really think that we're just going…" Icy starts, but she's cut off by Darkar's spell.

"Disappear! Disappear to the darkness!" he says and whoosh they're gone.

"Let's leave this place." He says and walks into a beautiful dark portal with me. When we get out, we're in another dimension, an older one. We fly to a giant column together and he orders me to start the spell. I nod because I know what to do.

"Beatus fortis supertio!" I start and I keep repeating those words even when I see two young fairies that shout "Bloom, we're your friends!" phu! Friends! I keep repeating the words but then they attack me and I stumble down. Darkar flies over to me and helps me up. He's such a gentleman!

"Just continue. You're doing great, darling." He flies back to the girls and easily defeats them. After that three other girls and five boys appear. There isn't some kind of cool party here! The look of the blonde guy however freezes me for a while but I turn away and continue. I feel it is almost finished. Now that Darkar has glued all those children to the ground, it's time. He needs my energy. Suddenly a bright light in some kind of pretty bowl comes out of my body and I push it to Darkar and hold it in the air. He has transformed in the phoenix, so he's able to drink my energy. I laugh manically but then the blonde guy manages to get up.

"Bloom" he says my name far away from me.

"And what are you going to do? Ask her to the prom?" Darkar sarcastically asks, but the boy continues.

"Bloom I don't know if you can hear me, but please just listen to me. I was wrong. I shouldn't have cheated on you and you know I realized that soon enough. But you don't want to know that." He shakes his head and proceeds "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I feel but I thought… it's all so clear to me what you mean to me. But all I really want is to be with you and now that I look at you…Bloom" He looks at me with teary eyes "I love you. I truly do. I love you and I don't know why I haven't said it before because you are the most beautiful, funny and strong girl I know. So please Bloom; come back to the light. You belong there; we belong there. Together." He says.

Wait a minute; I know that guy! My heart jumps up. That's Sky! Oh. He's the one that cheated on me! Silly boy with all his lies. I start to laugh evilly and he falls to the ground. Finally! But something inside of me breaks; barriers around my heart start to crumble down and I know who he is. My Sky. I have to fight this dark person inside of me. She doesn't know what love is. I shake my head and suddenly a memory from year ago comes back. Aah… our hands entwining… the shooting star… he's my shooting star. I have to get back to the light and suddenly I open my eyes and everything looks brighter. I'm holding the Dragonfire in my hands, healing my friends so they can stand up again. Together we'll make it. I hear Darkar scream. His time has come. I descend to Sky and he looks at me as if he wants to know if it's really me so I hug him really hard! Everyone is happy to see me! And Lord I'm glad to be back. Now let's defeat this beast. The girls and me all change into Charmix and we do conversions magic

"Magic conversions eternal light!" we all say and assemble all our force. A huge ball of energy floats in the air and runs over Darkar. We cheer but a few seconds later, the dimension starts to collapse so we get out as fast as possible.

Cut to the party: Love comes again

He looks nice. Very nice. And it's all for me. I know that I know because he wanted me to know. He has no idea how grateful I am; how much I longed for him to confess his love to me. Boy that sounds dramatic. I always thought I would I have trouble with it; not him. Me. Weird how we always think we're worse than we are. I have to admit that there are people who think they are better than anyone; but I believe that deep down everyone is insecure. And I'm glad he took a part of that away.

He still cheated on me. I know Darcy manipulated his brain; but that doesn't matter 'cause he still did it. She said it herself that all she had to do was give a little push. Usually I don't believe witches, but this time I knew it. I just knew it. It didn't really hurt me; it was a fact. It's still a fact, I can't change it and I don't hate it. I chuckle. Off course I hate it but I'll get over it, though I'm not sure how fast I wan Sky back. I still love him, but so much has happened! I know our relationship will be stronger when we continue. I do say continue, because let's face it: although we broke up several times, we were never apart.

Sky. I sigh. I have to stop sighing when I think about his name. I look around, standing there and waiting. He doesn't see me! It's the love. He's standing with Brandon and Stella now. I'm standing _right here_!

"Bloom!" he says running up to me "I found you."

"Finally!" I say, almost annoyed. So not the time to be annoyed. He's standing there, unsure what to do, his hands near his body as if they are useless. I know a couple of things he could do!

"Bloom…I" he tries but I cut him off.

"I know; I heard what you said when I was Dark Bloom. Why'd you think I came back to the light?"

"And?" he asks

"I don't know Sky, what do you want?"

"You" he pauses. " I want to be with you." Another pause. Now he really doesn't know what to do. Oh he grabs me, that was surprising. He kisses me immediately, caressing my back, my hips, my waist. Oh God. This is unbelievable! I have to correct something: he does know what to do with his hand. Holy mother of God! Then we pull apart, really gasping for air.

"Okay" I say "That was…"

"Incredible."

"I don't think that comes even near."

"So…" he says

"You just doubled your chances" I say, smiling

"Really?" he asks with an obvious grin spread all over his face

"Well then, can I have the chance to redouble it?" he asks, coming closer again until our noses touch.

"Guys!" we suddenly hear Timmy yell "Timer's on 10 seconds!" Sky looks up angry but I laugh at him.

"Come on!"I say , grab his hand and run of the stairs with him.

Everyone deserves a new beginning. We continue. From this moment, we'll carry on with our lives and more importantly, our love life.

Because after all… all you need is love.

A/N: Tadah! It's finished! I'm going to cry! Anyhow I've had a lot of inspiration lately and… my next story will be about Winx Club!!!! Yeey!!!! I'll give you a few hints… dance and… Sparx and.. Bloom and Sky off course!

Thanx to everyone who reviewed frequently, but also thank you to the people who reviewed only once; since they made me realize that there is more than one person who reads my story! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. Special thanx to BloomAmber (who's as crazy as me yet amazing, PhoebeQueenoftheDragons ( who is off course a girl!!), snoopkid1991( who I don't know who are you actually?) and oh oh JackSparrowlove (I love your nickname! johnny depp! Johnny depp!) and um XototheloveoX for guiding me from the start, without her I hadn't been able to even POST a story; OnyxPersephone, Inuasha's BIG SEXY BITCH (love your nickname, though it's kinda weird?!) Joy-Lovely( I love you stories too!! They're amazing!), RawkinGuRl, CharmedMillie, LadyChriz, genbo(I will neve forget your review on chapter 18) Satyr's Nymph, and Kikurina Bal Des'cagel for telling me the ideas I already knew though I really appreciated her comment! If I forgot someone… YOU TOO!

Time to go now! Goodbye. And God, take care and I'll freakin see you in my next story!!

xoxo

IsisIsabella


End file.
